Time Mistress
by sorutan
Summary: Everything seemed right in Robin's life until a mysterious letter appeared, inviting Chrom to a fighting tournament where only the best of the world's warriors appeared. When Ylisse is suddenly under attack by strange monsters and its Exalt goes missing, the Master Tactician is forced to battle against a new evil with the universe's best fighters to find her displaced husband.
1. Prelude

"Red is the color of spirit."

The corridor was dark, a sleek black stone acting as its overall surface. The walls were lined with obsidian that circled outward, much like a cave. The floor, an iridescent marble, reflected images in a colorless abyss. Torches that lined the hall were some of the only hints of color, as the fire they held were an unnaturally blood red flame flame, dancing across every reflective surface possible with shadows of the other lights in tow. At the far end of the hall, a wide window depicted a full moon that graced its light into the dark hall. On the other end was where a small ledge sat, were scarlet curtains draped upon the walls, a plush scarlet throne, littered with golden emblems and embellishments, centered in its presence.

A woman bathed in ruby cloth stood before the moonlight, her face obscured in shadow. If one were at the right angle to see her satisfied smile, a line of freshly brushed white teeth could be seen ear to ear. Her long strands of thick vermillion hair cascaded to the floor in subtle waves, to her draped cape and dress. By her side stood an ebony staff, twisted and gnarled like black roots and seemingly thorny at the touch, but her gloved hand curled around its post with ease., A glowing red stone glimmered as its centerpiece, pulsating with a strange sort of energy that one could find safety in looking at, but only be deceived by the demonic aura surrounding it.

"Red," she spoke again, the acoustics of the room reverberating her silky voice, "is the color of passion." She tapped her staff to the floor, and in a brief shimmer of light, a multitude of envelopes appeared and encircled her. Their parchments were worn and yellowed, but a red dot of wax stood out in each envelope, each pressed with an ornate insignia of a peculiar circle with an off-center cross. "It is the color of lust and sexuality. The color of hunger, the color of power, the color of war…" She pursed her painted lips in a smile, mentally counting each letter to herself, the names of its recipients scrawling itself in ancient script. "The color of the blood that circulates our very existence. But, more importantly," she paused as she stroked a passing envelope that just finished its 'm' at the end of its name, a stylish flourish curling at its end. "It is the color of revenge and will." She sighed, and whisked her head to face the window.

The woman chuckled as the envelopes danced around, creating shifts in her shadow and passing parchment in her sight. "The souls of this universe are such interesting creatures. What they each think of red is always contrasting." She sighed dreamily, as if she were wistfully thinking of another sunrise to come. "They always choose the Id over Ego, though. They may all be different, but in their basic form, they are all the same. Innately selfless, disorganized-" she spat at the perfect floor in distaste, "Heroic. Pah. Surely these beings require a lesson - a lesson I will bring in song."

With a flick of her wrist, she raised the staff and pointed it towards the path of the blue-white moon through the open window. "I'd love to see how these particular creatures enjoy their color red." As if taking orders, the envelopes rose towards the window and out into the open sky, disappearing into the soft moonlight in flashes of glyphs and magic.

"Shall we begin the prelude to our symphony of revenge?" She called to the night, bending her body to see each paper disappear in the realm. With a hand tucked under her cheek, she closed her eyes and concentrated with an excited grin.

* * *

><p>A king sat in his castle, staring out the stone window and into the world below. The air was dry, but a gentle wind continued to dwell in the area, through his blue locks and into his aged, sapphire eyes. The same eyes, though brilliant and bright, have been worn down through the countless years of war, as many a death have been viewed in these eyes. Nonetheless, the man continued to smile and be content, as his beloved nation, while continued to be in ruin, has been peaceful for years and is rebuilding, returning to the beautiful and powerful continent the prince had remembered in his youth more and more every day. Naturally, there were the occasional bandits and rogues, but the people of his nation worked hard for him, as he lived for the people, and the people were happy. Thus, he was happy.<p>

A brisk knock on the door interrupted his thought. The door creaked open and a girl, face soft and hair a vivid turquoise, peaked her head through, smiling playfully. "Dear, I bring amazing news," she announced rather loudly to ensure that he listened.

"Caeda," he greeted, curious of her sly actions. "What is it?"

Caeda frowned, stepping into the room dramatically her arm clearly tucked behind her back. "My, you don't seem that excited. I guess it isn't that important to you when your own wife brings news of something you love dearly." She giggled playfully, beaming at him with an expectant gaze.

The man laughed as he was drawn toward his partner, gently kissing her lips upon his arrival. Very stealthily, he slid his hand to close his fingers around hers, smiling when they met foreheads. "I have no reason to be excited if I don't even have a clue as to what I need to be excited for, Caeda." He teased.

"Guess then! C'mon Marth, I know it's something that you love to do." She smirked. "Well, more than me."

"Caeda!" He drew back, blush burning at his cheeks that he tried to cover with his hands. "Th-thats-"

"Joking! Now guess already!" Caeda teased, taking a step forward.

Marth noticed the slight movement of Caeda's arms held behind her back. They moved, as if she were waving the item behind her. "Hmmmm…. is it flowers? Or chocolate?" The king guessed.

"Horrible guesses." Caeda deadpanned, shaking her head. "Try again."

"Dinner?" Marth perked up immediately, hunger at the tip of his tongue and growling stomach. His wife tittered yet again, shaking her head with a newfound smile at her lips.

"I may be a great cook, but that is beside the point. Guess again."

Marth paused, carefully processing what her initial conversations provided. "Caeda... Are you pregnant?" Marth gasped.

"Marth! Gods no!"

He shrugged, tossing up his hands in surrender while shaking his head in clear defeat. "I guess I am too bad at playing this game. I give up."

Caeda pouted. "You're no fun at all," she sighed. "but I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." She held up her right hand and dangled an envelope in front of his face. The parchment was slightly discolored from white, and a bright red dot of wax sealed the letter. A circular logo with two lines intersecting each other was stamped into the wax, his name written in a curled script of charcoal, as if it had been burned into the let

The moment Marth's sight caught the red of the wax symbol, his heart stopped. He quickly grabbed the enveloped and broke the seal, his eyes scanning the ink words at an alarming rate. "I…" Any coherent words at the time had left him his mouth gaped open in mere shock. "I can't … it really has been a while since they hosted another one…"

"Is that really all you have to say?" Caeda interrupted. "I want to see you happy! There's another tournament!"

"There's another tournament…" he muttered to himself, his voice increasing in volume. "There's another tournament!" He dropped the letter and grabbed Caeda by the hips, lifting her and spinning her around and lost in the joy he felt. "I was pondering about my friends there the other day," he breathed, setting down his laughing wife. He passed a kiss to her cheek as he spoke in her ear. "I had remembered that Link still owes me a rematch from our last spar." He moved backwards, fists closing to his chest. " A-And I must pass down your roasted chicken recipe to Ike. Oh, what tremendous news!"

"Now that is a much better reaction!" she giggled. Her laughter halted as she glanced at her husband with a more serious reaction. "I know how happy this makes you, and believe me, I want nothing more than to see you be happy. But…" she glance away for a moment, "please promise me you'll be careful and safe. With what happened last time…"

"I know," he reassured her, literally brushing her words aside with his hand. "But Subspace no longer exists, nor does Tabuu. We had taken care of that a long time ago." His memories flooded in a blink of an eye, all of how the 3rd annual Smash Tournament had been halted by the presence of the Subspace Emissary. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered how the purple flecks in the ground would combine to create such foreign monsters to him, threatening himself and the other competitors. He remembered the man behind it all - Tabuu, a higher power than the Master Hand himself, that played everyone by the strings. It took a combined effort of everyone to assure Tabuu's defeat - but still, Marth found himself wondering of his or his consorts' return.

"Still… promise me that if anything happens, come straight home. Your country and your wife need you more than this tournament." He rose his head to see Caeda, worried swept across her eyes and her hands curled to her chest. She loomed closely to him, carefully wrapping him in a hug.

He smiled warmly and kissed her lips again, rubbing her back in careful assurance. "I promise that nothing will happen, I swear on it." To seal the deal, he brought his pinky to hers in a closed swear.

"Good." Caeda sighed, pulling herself away to firmly grasp Marth's shoulders. "Now, I should help you gather your things. It's starting in a few days!"

* * *

><p>A Pokemon was in his master's house, wrestling said master in a friendly play-fight that he was thoroughly winning due to his massive size, particularly in comparison to the sixteen-year old human that he had pinned to the floor. His long time rival, the Pikachu his master also owned, clapped and cried excitedly, his red cheeks buzzing with enthusiastic electricity. The same electricity was why he wasn't participating in the sparr, as he could accidentally electrocute the poor boy. Having a fire-breathing Charizard fight with him wasn't the best choice either, in hindsight.<p>

The boy, whose odd name was Red, had his favorite hat knocked off his head from the sheer, but restrained, strength of his Charizard and revealed a messy mop of brown hair. The boy, while shoving and wrestling with his Pokemon, was laughing and clearly having the time of his life, Charizard noted. His love for Pokemon was vast, nothing like anything the dragon or Pikachu had ever seen before, and would sacrifice anything for the sake of his friends. His Squirtle and Ivysaur, safely tucked away inside their respective Pokeballs, would agree.

However, his strength didn't necessarily lie in playful combat, and was hastily forced to yield under the crushing weight of Charizard. The Pokemon lifted himself off the boy and sat himself on the floor beside him.

"That was….. so unfair ….!" Red heaved in between breaths, sprawled across the floor. "I'll never … challenge a Charizard again… you can have those PokePuffs now… you too, Pikachu..." Charizard and Pikachu joined in cheerful roars. After catching his breath, the trainer sat up and grabbed his hat, placing it over his messy hair. "Man, note to self, never wrestle a Charizard again until I become a wrestling champion." Charizard growled in response. "I know, buddy, you definitely deserve the medal more than me. Now, lemme grab my bag-"

The doorbell rang, followed by numerous, questionably excited knocks on the door. Charizard watched as Red hurried to his feet and to the door, to which he jumped in surprise as he opened it.

In the frame of the door was the Lucario that Red, Charizard, and Pikachu had both been familiarized to a long time ago. The wolf-like Pokemon bore a friendly scowl, and a nod in greeting to each resident. Next to him was an unfamiliar face: a human girl, with an admirable fashion sense that Red would enjoy, with long, thick curly hair and clear grey eyes that beamed with a sort of charming friendliness. Charizard felt a familiar presence in her, but couldn't quite remember where he had seen her before.

"L-Lucario…" Red had managed to speak, immediately recognizing the lone Pokemon, "it's been a while…" He turned to the girl. "And, uh…" Lucario, Red remembered, was only loyal to Sir Aaron and no one else. So it was easy to deduce the girl was not his trainer. Nonetheless, why would the Pokemon travel with her? Red's puzzled face must've been written across his face, because the girl immediately leaned closer to him.

"Hello!" she chirped, her voice ringing in bell-like tones. "This Lucario and I have special deliveries for your Pokemon. May we come in, please?" Still baffled, Red turned to courteously allow the visitors in.

"Sure, but," Red inquired quietly as the two passed him, "who are you exactly…?" The girl and Lucario brushed past him and into the small living room that seemed much more cramped with the amount of people and Pokemon in it.

"My name is Serena," the girl said, lowering her purse onto the living room table. She took her seat, smoothing out her skirt on her lap, and sat primly in a lady-like position. "I'm all the way from the Kalos region. It has been quite a trek."

"Serena… wait, _the_ Serena, the new Kalos Pokemon League Champion?" Charizard now remembered where he had seen her face. It was on TV, where a parade was happening in her honour for both becoming the Champion and stopping Team Flare from unleashing a horrible disaster onto the world for their need of a more "perfect" one. "I-I can't believe it…" Red stuttered, "you're like a movie star! And an actual fashion icon, apparently! So many magazine covers..."

She giggled at his stammering. "It's ok, I'm not actually that big of a deal. I think you're the first person in a long time to be so starstruck." She smirked mischievously, nodding her head towards him. "Besides, I should be saying the same about you, Red the Kanto League Champion."

"I-It's not that big of a deal… that was a while ago." Red huffed, looking at the floor with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"So we're even then!" She paused, still retaining her smile. "Now, you're probably wondering why we're here, right? Well, have I got a surprise for you." With that, she opened her purse and pulled out two envelopes, each sealed with a dot of red wax. She threw her free fist into the air in pure passion. "Your Charizard and Pikachu were both invited back to the new Smash Bros. tournament!"

Red, Pikachu, and Charizard immediately recognized the envelopes and felt an immediate flurry of joy. The trainer grabbed the envelopes from Serena, tearing them open and reading them immediately. He practically glowed in excitement at reading the invitational words, then paused very slowly at the envelope's address. "... Wait, only Charizard and Pikachu were invited?" His words were coated in a bit of sadness.

Serena's smile dropped. "Yeah, sorry… I know that you were in it last time, but they got rid of multi-person Smashers."

"O-Oh…" His posture slumped. "Squirtle and Ivysaur are gonna be disappointed."

"But hey, it's ok!" Serena patted his shoulder. "You can still go! You just won't be a fighter. That's what I'm doing!" Her hand cupped around a pokeball while she glanced at him, concerned brows propped in sympathy. "My Greninja was invited, so I'm acting as his escort. He'll be fighting by himself, but I'll be there to cheer him on."

Red pondered the thought for a moment. "... Yeah, it's alright, I didn't really fight in the tournament last time, anyway. I kinda just … stood on the sidelines to give orders." He turned towards Lucario, whom he had almost forgotten was there in the first place due to his quiet nature. "Did you get invited, too?"

The Pokemon held up a torn envelope in response, the curl after the 'o' in Lucario in tatters. "I was the first of you all to receive one," he stated, the telepathy almost throwing Red off guard. Strangely, Charizard found himself understanding his words nonetheless - it was always Lucario's special ability along with the ways of aura. "I was also told specifically to greet the new Pokemon Smasher and his trainer. I had thought that it was a good idea to bring them over here so that we may all travel to the tournament together."

"Right!" Serena smiled warmly at Red. "Don't worry about not being in the tournament, Red. You and I can be the best cheerleaders in the whole complex! I'll even help you look the part if you need to." The last sentence was presented with a playful wink. Charizard snickered at the idea of Red holding pom-poms to cheer on his Pokemon,

He laughed nervously in response, not as entertained by the same idea. "Nah, it's ok, I'm good on the whole 'looking the part' thing." He waved off the idea. He finally turned to grin at his Pokemon. "Hey guys, are you excited? You're gonna do the tournament again!"

Pikachu was certainly enthusiastic, since he was a Smasher even before Red owned him. Charizard, however, had only become a Smasher in the recent tournament, where the festivities were interrupted by the Subspace invasion. Yes, afterwards it was fun, Charizard noted, and he and Red had bonded tremendously, but he felt an aching hunch deep inside that something was going to happen again. He wasn't sure what, or even how to describe the feeling, but it certainly unsettled him. A displeased snort came from the dragon Pokemon as he reminisced.

Red was suddenly next to the Pokemon, slapping his back. "What's up, buddy?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Aren't you excited?" His eyes held the same concern, Charizard noted, and it was something he wouldn't like on his face at the moment. Charizard merely tackled the boy to the ground in response. He was worried, but Red needed to be happy. He was going to be happy for his trainer.

Lucario caught the brief unsettled look on Charizard, and merely grunted at the interaction.

* * *

><p>A goddess sat in her palace, an envelope with a broken seal placed in her hand. She held a towering staff that shimmered in the harsh sunlight, alongside with her cascading emerald hair and golden armor. She smiled as she stood in the court patio as she overlooked the various centurions and angels that fluttered by. It baffled her how she had created such small, idiotic creatures, but she loved them, nonetheless. She wouldn't tell them the negative thoughts of hers, anyway. She was going to miss them for certain, but once again, she would keep her thoughts to herself. Where she was going was of no public concern, unfortunately. She just hoped that there wouldn't be search parties or adorably pathetic centurions panicking over her absence.<p>

Several clacks resonated throughout the marble floor as a boy with magnificent white wings hurried to the goddess's side. He respectfully knelt on one knee, but less as respectfully kept his head raised. "Lady Palutena!" he cried, a wide grin plastered on his face. He waved a paper the flapped in the air in front of her. "Lady Palutena, look! I got invited back! I got invited back!"

"Pit?" the goddess asked as she turned to face the excitable angel, nodding as she allowed him to rise on his two feet. "Deep breaths, Pit," she mused nonchalantly "and slow down, would you? What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"The tournament!" Pit begun to hop up and down in pure enthusiasm, fists closed tightly to his chest. "The Smash Bros. tournament! They invited me back! I can't believe they actually invited me back! Lady Palutennnaaaa!"

Palutena laughed as his embarrassing motions, waving at Pit for him to stop without much demand. "Have more confidence in yourself. You did help save the universe from that Tabuu character, and you worked alongside that one person with the overalls and the red cap that they love. What was his name again…?" She took a moment to think.

"Mario? Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy," Pit responded, shrugging at the goddess.

"It's only natural that they invite you back, then, since you're friends with their mascot. We have been gaining some popularity, too. What, with the whole new ga-"

Pit hushed the goddess before she could say another word. Nervously, he glanced left and right with gritted teeth, and spoke in a lower voice, "woah there, you don't wanna break down the you-know-what here and piss off you-know-who, right?"

She merely smiled and lowered her own tones into a whisper. "Right, sorry."

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Pit screamed again, his bubbly hyperactivity returning ten-fold. It made Palutena nearly chuckle yet again. "It was so fun last time! Well, save for the whole Subspace thing and everyone almost dying and the universe almost being destroyed. But it was still really fun! Constant battling, eating tons of food, kicking people's butt, eating tons of food, playing those weird video game things a lot, hanging out with everyone, eating tons of food-"

"Pit-" Palutena sighed sternly.

"Gosh, I wish I could show you everything there, Lady Palutena. The mansion is really beautiful! Not as pretty as here, mind you - you're a great decorator, Lady Palutena - but you would really like it there! You'd love the people, too. I'm sure you and Zelda, or maybe Peach, would hit it off super well and talk about dumb stuff like nail polish or things that I don't even know about-"

"Well, I can see All anyway, but that's not the point-" She tried again, bringing her hand closer to her.

"And you would LOVE the fighting! It feels so good to beat up all these villains from other worlds, or even beat up their heroes and other cool dudes that you know well but can beat up anyway!" He was literally jumping up and down at this point, as if trying to fly. Raising his fists in the air, he whooped and shut his eyes in excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Pit…" Her tones were deadpanned in a large amount of annoyance.

"Gosh, talking about it has got me even more excited! I really wish you could come down there and be part of it all."

"Pit…" She tried again, impatiently tapping her foot to deaf ears.

"It's such a shame that you're so busy here being a goddess and all. I mean you would really like it there. Too bad I was the only one invited-"

Palutena cleared her throat rather loudly and tapped the open envelope she was holding on her cheek nonchalantly. She skillfully brandished the name of 'Palutena' in Pit's direction, while making a huge whistle noise as she took sudden interest in the ceiling. "Hm, yes, it's such a shame that I wasn't invited in the first place," she asserted, her tone becoming more sarcastic.

With a gaping mouth, Pit was caught mid sentence staring at the envelope the goddess held, the red wax seal grabbing his attention wholly. He practically froze in mid-jump, but then returned on to his feet when he squinted his eyes to see the letter more. "I-Is that…?"

"Yup." Palutena responded casually, closing up the letter in one hand.

"Did you-"

"Yup."

"Are you really-?"

"'Yup' is such an ugly word, are you really going to make me say it again?"

"YOU GOT INVITED TO THE TOURNAMENT!" All activity that buzzed below the court patio screeched to a halt as the various centurions and angels stopped their tasks to look up at the source of the obnoxious noise. Palutena was quick to tap the hyperactive angel on the head with her staff to shut him up.

"SHH SHH! Keep it down," she whispered harshly, patting the side of her index finger to her lips. "I haven't told anyone else yet. You know how they are, freaking out every time I leave, even if it's for a two minute errand."

Pit yelped and rubbed his new head wound. "Sorry," he whimpered. "I'm just- that is so awesome that you're coming!"

"Aww, was the little angel gonna be wonly without his goddess there with him?" She teased, tapping her clean nails against her bottom lip while stifling a chuckle. For a second, she could've sworn she sounded more like Viridi.

A sudden hue of red plastered itself on his cheeks. Sweat trickled down his temple when his large eyes widened like dinner plates. "N-No! But... I-I'm really glad you're coming with me, s'all…"

Palutena came close to him, patting his head with an endeared smile. "Aw, what a sweet angel! Maybe I'll feel only a little bad when I beat you over and over again in one of these battles!" She cooed, smiling mischievously at the last bit of her words.

"H-Hey, that's not-"

"Well, you do need to prove all your bragging about how you 'beat everyone up,' or you'd be lying to a goddess. You'd better start training, the tournament's only in a few days…" She turned back around, forest locks replacing her front view.

Pit jumped at the sudden dark tone of his lady. "I-I'll be back later, I got to go find a punching bag!" With a flurry of his wings, he ran off, a trail of feathers and worried noises falling behind him. Palutena smiled and waved him off when he heard his footsteps diminuendo, but as soon as he left the courtyard, her expression turned grim. She raised her staff in the air to summon a black envelope, not unlike the invitation, in a small burst of light. It floated down to her palm and she opened it again, studying the faint cursive with an unamused glance.

"Now," she muttered, her brows furrowed, "what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>A man clad in green, normally an idle layabout, was certainly not sitting around in his home. He was, in fact, dashing with the utmost vigor through the halls of a grand stone castle, past baffled guards and servants alike. Normally, one such man of crazed actions would be halted and be escorted out, but he was lucky that the guards knew him so well. He had visited these halls so many times, the dwellers of the castles were quick to call it his second house. In truth, he didn't care for the sheer dullness of the environment. He'd much rather prefer living in his treehouse, herding goats and being with nature like his old life was like. What made him come so often was certainly not the aesthetic of the castle, though. Rather, it was a certain someone that called this place her home that kept making him come back and show her his daily wonders.<p>

And by the Goddesses, he was going to show her this very important thing before anyone else.

The green man hurried past tall curtain after tall curtain until he finally spotted the one that indicated the queen's private study. Not even bothering to knock or check if she was in there - which he knew she was, she was always reading at this point in the afternoon - he slammed open the door, seriousness written across his face.

"ZELDAAAAA!" he cried as he burst into the study. He caught the sight of the queen, clad in purple and white, gazing out the window only moments ago. She really was beautiful as he always found himself imagining her, he had noted amidst his excitement, with her long brown hair that reminded him of elaborate wood rings and petite features that seemed to glow in the golden light of the outdoors. While initially shocked, Zelda's expression softened at the sight of the loud one before her.

"Link?" She beamed as she turned towards him with an opened envelope in her hand. She held the parchment almost triumphantly between her gloved fingers. "Did you receive an invitation as well?"

Link flashed a toothy grin as he ran towards her and enveloped her in the tightest of hugs. "It's back! We're going back!" he proclaimed joyously, lifting her and twirling her around as she laughed like chimed bells. After a moment of bliss, he let her down, joining in her laughter. It was only after a few moments where he had realized where they have placed each other's hand - his on her waist, hers on his shoulders. They split apart and brushed their hands against each other, a blush creeping on each other's faces.

"I-I'm really glad," Link had finally said, breaking the awkward silence that ensued. "It's been a few years since they hosted one, right?"

Zelda nodded, hesitating to make eye contact for a moment before smiling warmly. "It will be incredibly pleasant to see all of our old friends again. I do miss their company." she whispered softly.

He laughed at sudden memories. "Man, I still need to fight Marth. He owes me a rematch, remember?" With only a subtle reaction from the queen, Link's mood suddenly turned worrisome. "Hey, are you alright? I know I'm a bit … excited about everything but…"

Zelda faltered for a moment. In truth, a worrisome dream occurred in her slumber the night before, long before she had even discovered the information regarding the tournament. Normally, a dream like this wouldn't startle her as much, but the similarities it had to the dream she had before Zant's invasion of Hyrule was very unsettling to the queen. The subject matter of this particular vision was… no, she wasn't going to think about it. Her recurring thirst of escape and the concerned face of Link had her tuck away her worries. If it was only a dream, and just that, then there was nothing she should be torturing herself over.

"I am perfectly alright," she affirmed, a sunny smile returning to her face. "In fact, I am exceedingly more than thrilled. Link, will you do me the honor of staying here for the next few days, so that we may travel together? We can assist each other in packing." Her gray eyes twinkled in obvious excitement as she casted her arm toward him.

He seemed to radiate now, any previous concern washing away. He grabbed her hand, smiling with his lax brows raised. "Of course! Wouldn't want to forget anything important. You are good at reminding me what to bring, after all." He grabbed both of her hands now. "Zelda," his tone darkened, now taking immediate seriousness, "if you're worried about something, please don't be, the tournament's gonna be awesome, I promise you."

She smiled once again. She'll be happy for Link, if anything else. "I shall hold you up on that quote there, or you shall be deemed a liar." She squeezed his hands, finding herself looking at how tightly knit they were.

"Liar liar Din's fire?" He asked, and they both burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>In her mind's vision, a woman in red viewed two elves exchanging conversation. The image morphed to a bounty hunter in a futuristic ship, sailing the cosmos, an envelope placed gently by her side. A mother stood in her observatory, star-like children playing with a yellowed envelope. Two animals that stood like humans shared a handshake as they exchanged envelopes. A muscular man with navy hair stood over the horizon, viewing an envelope and brandishing a golden sword as he gazed into the sunset. A boy donning a red cap hugged a girl and two boys goodbye before dashing away, waving an envelope into the air. A boxer quickly jabbed a punching bag in training, an envelope resting on a nearby stool. A fitness instructor stretches her arms in a contortionist manner as a class mimics her, an envelope resting by a water bottle and towel, Two plumbers and a princess garbed in the shade of blossoms feast together with cake and tea, rejoicing over several opened envelopes.<p>

Her eyes opened, red as the blood that ran through mortal bodies, and she withdrew herself from her window. Sauntering towards her desk as she saw more images - a turtle-dragon laughing evilly with his son and a few other similar children, a cartoonish figure hurriedly preparing pasta in excitement, a pink star-rider who bounced happily on his mode of transportation - she only smiled further as again and again, images of different creatures of odd shapes and sizes passed through the woman's vision, all holding the very envelope she willed them to have.

"Only a few more to go…" she mused, as the picture of a young man in blue studied a peculiar envelope on his desk.

* * *

><p>Chrom huffed some more as he stared at the strange writing of the mysterious envelope. Most words to describe his current thoughts had left him as he was only experiencing utter confusion.<p>

A pair of arms seemed to wrap themselves around his sides as he was studying the letter, silver hair dripping onto his shoulders, some of its strands tickling his cheeks. "I could hear you huffing and puffing from the other room, dear," a voice chimed in, seeping with mockery. "Would you like me to decipher whatever you're confused about?"

"Robin, I'm not really confused about anything," Chrom quickly lied before smiling and turning his head to kiss his queen on the lips. She smiled, and opened her brown eyes accusingly, to which Chrom sighed in quick defeat.

"This letter baffles me, however." He admitted. When she had opened her hand, he handed her the envelope.

Robin stood back up straight, adjusting her dress and reading the letter slowly. "... 'Smash Brothers tournament?' What on earth is that?"

"My exact thoughts." Chrom stood from his chair and stretched his arm, the Brand of the Exalt ripping on his arm as his muscles moved. "It's apparently a recreational tournament that invites the best fighters 'from across the universe' to join in a friendly brawl." He made his way over to Robin and looked over the letter again. "Do you think it's something to do with the Outrealms again? Must I berate Old Hubba again?" He groaned at the thought. "I really do hate that old man."

"Perhaps…" she said absentmindedly, most of her focus on the text. "In truth-" she handed him the envelope again, "- I think it's purely what it says it is: recreational. It's says it only happens for a few months, so you wouldn't be gone long…"

"Are you already planning for me to leave?" Chrom gasped, mockingly holding a hand on his chest. "So hasty to push aside your husband, Robin, I'm so offended."

"Well I certainly think that it would be beneficial." Robin frowned, clearly unwilling to play along. "You have been very stressed lately, Chrom. Even Frederick and Lissa have noticed it."

Chrom sighed as he placed the invitation back onto the desk, daring not to deny her accusations. "I guess it comes with being Exalt," he noted to himself. "It's been a few years, and yet I still cannot get used to it, especially with all the rebuilding of the villages and helping Valm get back in order."

"Which is why I think you should go." She made her way to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Everyone needs a break once in a while, Chrom, even the Exalt. While it's not resting, having you fight other opponents is the best kind of therapy for you." She playfully poked his side, causing him to yelp and jump. She laughed all the more. "And if I hear anything about the country needing its Exalt, I'll blast you with a Bologanone spell. The Queen can certainly handle the state of affairs."

"Especially since the Queen is a master tactician and is the smartest person I know." Chrom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and planted another kiss on her cheek, allowing it to linger for just awhile. Robin could smell his scent - how he smelled like the fields on the outer edges of Ylisse, from the tall grass to the wildflowers that would sway in any small breeze that would pass. "Would you even miss me, though, like I would miss you and the children?" He whispered softly.

Robin's only response was another slow, gentle kiss. "Of course," she responded quietly, smiling into his skin. "As much as I tease you, you know I would miss you."

"I'll have to think about it then," Chrom smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, I really do miss those pigtails of yours. You should start wearing those again."

Robin snorted at the comment. When she was indicted as Queen to the Exalt, she began wearing her hair down and pinned back into a set of regally-tended waves, along with a noble dress unbefitting of her, she thought, in order to appear more professional. The stiff corset around her underbust and the multiple petticoats only made her think of Lissa's attire, and how she seemed to move just fine amidst her skirts. While she did yearn to wear her old, ragged tactician coat again, she knew that her days of fighting were over. She found it best to hide it away in a trunk somewhere in the castle, likely never to be seen again. "I'll check back on you later," she finally stated, giving a quick parting kiss before making her way to the door. "Don't stay in here too long, you'll end up like Morgan is, always hidden in a study."

"Like son, like mother." Chrom responded casually, chuckling to himself when she finally made her leave. His eyes only turned to read the invitation more thoroughly this time, smiling at the exchange he had with his wife.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let the symphony of revenge begin."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: SORRY FOR ALL THE PAGE BREAKS AND JUMPING, THEY'RE WILL BE LESS IN THE FUTURE.<strong>  
><em>

_**Hello, I'm sorutan, your wonderful host for this bumpy journey! Like a lot of people, I was fairly irate at the lack of a story mode in the new Smash Bros, despite still being an awesome game nonetheless. Subspace Emissary used brilliant storytelling without anyone uttering a word, and was truthfully the thing that made Brawl so enjoyable. Being the person I am, I thought it would be a wonderful idea to write my own story mode, because these new characters deserve to be told in a new story. However, also being the passionate psychology student that I am, I figured it was also a good opportunity to tell this story in my own way. **_

_**Since I thirsted for more exploration in the family dynamic between Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan in Fire Emblem Awakening, this fic will seriously dive into that, including Lucina and Robin's relationship, so fair warning if you're not into that. Also, Female Robin is the protagonist because Female Robin is FAR more important than Male Robin. Trust me, I'm a professional.**_

_**Also, I left a few Sound Horizon references in here. Kudos to whoever can spot them!**_

_**With that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of the story!**_


	2. Allegro

_**AN: Before I forget to say (which I really should have in the first chapter), there are MASSIVE spoilers for most of the games featured in Smash Bros, including the obvious Fire Emblem Awakening, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, and Xenoblade Chronicles. I'm also going to assume that you have already been informed of these endings. You've been warned!**_

* * *

><p>After leaving Chrom in his study, Robin found herself wandering the hallowed halls of Castle Ylisstol, finding nothing of interest to herself. Having already finished her current novel, she was waiting for the next in the trilogy she invested time to, which would take a few days at best. Chrom had taken care of all the tactician meetings of the day, and she had already cleared all the books in the library. Perhaps she could check up on the pegasi and chat with Sumia and Cordelia, but they would probably be too busy training the new recruits to the Pegasus Knight squad. Lissa and Frederick were Gods-Knew-Where doing something that was beyond Robin's current knowledge. Wherever they were, they were likely together. The princess and the knight often spent time alone, time that they never could've had before. That left...<p>

She remembered mentioning Morgan in her last conversation. Memories of the younger tactician flooded her mind at an instant, pulling her out of her thoughts. Slowly, the bored strategist was replaced with a concerned mother for her parallel child. Of course, she reprimanded herself. Morgan has been working so hard studying, I could take him out if he wanted. She hurried herself down the numerous halls to the castle library, where Robin usually found her son dwelling and studying. She finally found the large mahogany doors of the library, and with a grunt she shoved the heavy doors open.

Sure enough, Morgan was there, sitting in one of the work desks surrounded by piles upon piles of books and text. A single volume was open as he scribbled down random notes onto parchment with a feather quill. At the sound of the doors creaking open, his head peeked up from behind the wall of books and grinned when he saw the guest. "Mother!" he exclaimed, rising from his work to practically barrel into her in excitement. "Your timing's impeccable, I must show you what I found in this archive. You'll find it very interesting, it was this really weird chronicle about-" And like he usually did, he rambled in various tones and gestures - and well, occasional sound effects. Robin found herself chuckling lightly at her son's excitement. When the Shepherds had first found him on their journey, he was short and rather baby-faced, looking like a much younger version of his father with his messy navy hair, and had lost his memory, much like his mother. The resemblance struck Robin all too hard, the recruit was necessary for his sake, if not her own. Now, as a few years have passed, Morgan had greatly matured, growing significantly taller and losing the baby fat in his cheeks. Dark circles were sagging under his eyes, and while they weren't prominent, it still left him with the look of an insomniac. Like Robin, he had stored away his tactician coat in times of peace and donned a mage's uniform, as he was studying to become apart of the High Magistrate of Ylisse, mainly in Anima Magic. He was, in fact, studying beside Ricken under Miriel. It was as if the two had a silent agreement that acting childish was beyond them and this point - they were burdened with war, and have a future generation to care for.

Nonetheless, it never stopped the mages-to-be to have their moments of livelihood.

Morgan took Robin's hand, snapping her out of yet another thought process, and lead her to the volume on his workspace. "I know that I'm supposed to be studying more of the magic tomes, but I got a bit distracted with other stuff in the library. Look," a gloved finger excitedly tapped an excerpt of the tome, "this edition has some cryptic information on the Outrealms, but look what it says!" Shifting to a more serious tone, he traced the words with his finger while he spoke: 'While dozens of parallel worlds have been confirmed to exist through the Outrealm Gate, it has been hypothesized that there are other worlds existing outside of our own, some with far more advancement in experiments and technology.'" Beaming, he gave an endearing glance to Robin's yes. "What do you think these kinds of worlds have?"

"Hmm…" Robin pondered the thought, bringing a finger to her chin. She tilted her head one way, and then the other, leaving an excited Morgan practically brimming with excitement. Finally, she released her finger to logically point in the air. "Maybe something that could get babies to sleep faster!" She responded with a short laugh, shrugging with tossed hands.

Morgan laughed rancorously in response, almost ready to slap a knee. His closed eyes admist his laughter made Robin's grin grow wider. "Boy, do we need it!" He exclaimed, wiping faux tears from the edges of his eyes. "Baby me has such a hard time staying asleep, and little Luci is super hyper all the time. You must have Father let her learn swordplay, she won't stop bothering me about it!"

"You know how he is, Morgan. It's better for her to learn at an older age." She hugged her son yet again, this time holding it longer than she usually did. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his back, intaking the moment all she could. "And we do appreciate taking the hit with them when you babysit them. It makes our lives much easier." She absentmindedly played with the tips of his hair almost wistfully, almost as if she'd never get the opportunity to do so ever again. Morgan played it naturally - he shifted once in awhile, but played with Robin's hair as well.

"Yeah, except not mine!" He squirmed in her grip, patting her back some. "Man, Luci really is a wild child. I don't remember Lucina ever being this-" he cut himself off before he could say anything else, but Robin had already been affected by his words. She slowly lowered her arms almost abruptbly, intently staring into the floor with misty eyes resisting a tear.

Morgan felt a pang of guilt, reaching for another hug in urgency. "S-Sorry, Mother, I didn't really…"

"No, it's alright. Just a mistake." She gripped his hand to block his touch, but immediately softened her grip to gently rub her thumb against the back of his hand. "Don't worry about it. There are other things to focus on."

"Have… have you heard back from the search party? Did they find anything?" He closed his fingers around hers and rolled his lips, clearly regretting to open a dangerous topic.

Robin sighed. "Nothing. Again. It's been years and there still is nothing that we can find. I just…" She found herself growing smaller, talking about this again. The vulnerability between mother and son felt surreal to her, but she tried her best not to mind it much. This is normal, Robin reminded herself, This should be normal. "I know that she doesn't want to be found, and she left for a good reason, whatever that may be, but…" Lucina had left - whether to travel the world like her cousin had, or if Naga was kind and cruel enough to bring her to the brighter future she wished for, no one knew. It disheartened the royal family entirely, as she had never managed to say goodbye, but many rumors had spurred of a forseer and an occasional mercenary, clad in royal garb, who was kind and true to her work. As the days passed, the rumors grew less and less, almost as if Lucina had blended to the timeline entirely.

Or, Robin sighed, as if she had returned.

"Mother." Now it was his turn to give a hug, he pushed past her grip to embrace her around the hip. Despite their constant affection with one another, this surprised Robin nonetheless. Her hand slid to rub his back. "I know we'll find her. We just have to work as hard as she would have."

Robin patted his hands after a moment, blinking back even more persisten tears that were ready to be free.. "I'm sorry, I distracted you from your work. I really should get going." She weaseled her way out of his embrace before stroking his head and leaving him in the library, alone with his own thoughts. She made careful note to close the doors and not look at his concerned face, but it didn't matter. She took a few breaths, rose her chin to a noble height, and continued her journey down the halls.

She wasn't going to think about Lucina anymore. It really hurt too much.

* * *

><p>A woman in scarlet brought her staff into the air, morphing it into a black conductor's baton. She tapped it against an invisible podium, surprisingly making a few audible taps. With a breath as she conducted the first two counts, she brought her hands forward. Normally, a full orchestra would play their tuning note, but instead, purple masses of darkness swirled and stirred around her feet until they formed into strange green creatures with blood red eyes, the masses of purple pouring out from behind them. They dripped as if drenched with the mauve liquid, standing in perfect attention to their summoner. Pleased with her handiwork, she brought her hands in a circular motion to stop the "music", and took a few steps downward to meet eye-to-eye with one of the creatures she had summoned<p>

"Are you ready, my pretties?" she mused as she stroked a particular creature's face with an endeared glance, as if an artist finished their masterpiece of the century. A chorus of unearthly noises from the crowd rang into the air in response, and it only had her smile broaden.

"Good good. It's great that you respond to your new master so well, or there would be dire consequences…" She stepped back, and raised the black baton into the air. "As the prelude ends, the allegro section of this movement shall begin. Now…"

With a flick of her baton, the creatures reverted back into a state of purple mass and sped through the open window into the moonlight, as if the wind yanked them off the floor and dragged away at the speed of light. Her baton glowed, forming into an orb with a small view of a castle, to which she brought close to her face, illuminating her features. As purple flecks emerged from the skies to rain like a snowglobe, her satisfied eyes were over the chaos.

"Begin the movement. It's time to wreck havoc unto these so-called heroes."

* * *

><p>The earth trembled in a catastrophic scale, knocking Robin off her feet and to the floor.<p>

"Umph!" With a cry, the queen fell onto the floor, entangled in the fabrics of her outfit. The entire castle rumbled to an extent where the pillars and marbled floors were beginning to crack. Thankfully, before anything gave in, the earthquake ceased as quickly as it appeared, leaving the castle dusty and almost in ruins.

"Mother!" As she was still not far from the library, Robin's son ran into the hall and assisted his mother to her feet. Panting, Morgan dusted her off, but the fabrics seemed permanently dirtied. "Are you alright!? Did you feel that earthquake? It was massive! Most of the books in the library fell over, and I almost got buried!"

"Morgan! I'm so glad you're alright." She dusted herself off as well, attempting to rid of the more stubborn dirt patches. Her persistence was also of no use. "Quickly, we must-" Before she could continue, a chorus of bells rang throughout the castle, causing the two of them to wince out their volume. "... The warning bells? Why would they be going off…?"

"Mother… look." Morgan pointed down the hall, where a squadron of guards were hurrying towards them, calling after Robin. When they had arrived to their position, one guard, presumably the squadron's captain, spoke up, out of breath with the most tired of salutes.

"Your Grace, we must get you and the rest of the royal family to a safe location! It's no longer safe in the castle and we've been ordered to escort you out of the castle by Sir Frederick." he asserted, urgency and concerned respect in his every word. His words were rather hard to follow, making Robin trying to tame her stress by pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Please, slow down," Robin cautioned, attempting to stay calm and reasonable. Removing her arm, she straightened her posture yet again. "What is happening?" She queried, offering a hand to the air. "Did the earthquake cause a fire or something?"

"Worse…" The captain looked away in shame. "It was so sudden, these… these things appeared out of thin air when the earthquake occurred. They're attacking Ylisstol as we speak."

Morgan gasped in surprise, distress written across his eyes. "Are they Risen? Have they returned?" He demanded, almost sounding too sharp for himself.

"I don't know what they are, but they're certainly not them. Regardless, I must lead you both out."

Robin's postured stiffened further as her old commanding presence returned. Eyes narrowed, the mother bear stared hard at the soldier in front of her. "Has someone already escorted the children out?" She found her hands balling into fists - a personal form a stress relief, though intimidating to some.

The soldier was also included in that population, seeing how he stepped back out of utter fear. "T-They're on their way to an underground bunker right now, Your Grace. Sir Frederick is leading that squadron himself."

"Then your first and only priority is the safety of Ylisstol's citizens." Robin ordered, crossing her arms despite the official decree. "Morgan and I are both capable of defending ourselves from any attackers, unlike the villagers in the city. It is your responsibility to defend their lives from these invaders, do you understand?" She tilted her head, expectant of an answer.

"Y-Your Grace-"

"Do you understand?" Even Morgan felt a chill down his spine from the tone of her voice. Robin had the tendency to be very intimidating on the rare occasion that she asserted her authority. He wondered what the guards were feeling at that moment.

The captain hesitated, sweat obviously dripping from his brow, before he and the other guards bowed in forgiveness. "Of course, Your Grace." Without another word, the squadron turned on their heel and ran as fast as they could out of there.

Robin turned to Morgan, her face still hardened with force. "Morgan, I need you to get some magic tomes. I'm going outside and seeing what in heavens is happening right now. Meet me outside when you've grabbed enough equipment." She raised a hand to his cheek, softening her features. "Please stay safe, and help anyone that needs it on the way."

Morgan obviously didn't want to leave her alone to fend for herself, but he wouldn't dare disagree with her at this moment. With a nod, he ran back into the library. Robin lifted her skirt and pulled the small dagger that was strapped to her ankle. She put it there just in case she was ever in need of it, and she was glad that her suspicions were correct. She dashed down the hall, lifting the skirt of her dress and being careful not to trip on the heels that she was wearing.

"Stupid heels…. stupid dress!" She really hated this outfit. For a moment, she stopped to kick off her shoes and continued to make her way through the castle barefoot. As the castle was overwhelmingly large, it took her more than twenty minutes of passing by numerous guards and squadrons preparing for battle before she made it to the entrance hall, where the amount of soldiers had multiplied greatly as they circulated in and out of the castle and down the hill that led to the capital. A young woman with messy blonde pigtails and a royal set of mint green robes, the same shade that her late sister wore, directed several soldiers and clerics out of the establishment, using her staff as an indicator of direction. When Robin saw the back of her circular crown, she gasped in relief of finding her sister-inlaw.

"Lissa!" Robin hurried towards her sister, who almost jumped at the sight of the tactician. Lissa ran towards her and embraced her quickly, whimpering into Robin's dress.

"Robin! I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried, overwhelmed with relief. "I was in the healing hall training new recruits, then there was this sudden earthquake, and then I got word from Frederick that something began attacking Ylisstol and… and..." She then proceeded to whack the other woman with her staff on the arm. Looking up at her with gray-green eyes. "And what were you thinking? These soldiers come up to me saying that the Queen to the Exalt told them that she could fend for herself and ordered them to contribute to the front lines while she was off on her own! That's stupid, even for you, Robin!"

"S-Sorry for worrying you," Robin muttered, rubbing her sore arm as Lissa detached herself. "Lissa, what is even happening here? A guard had said-"

"Some things began attacking the capitol? That's all I've heard from everyone else. Even the clerics I sent out don't know what's going on. But… a lot of things are on fire down there, and a lot of people have already died… Robin, it's horrible!"

Robin looked out the open entrance, where she could see a faint glow of red and pillars of smoke rising from the hidden capital city. She recalled Morgan, and Lissa, but there was a slight lump in her throat when she spoke further. "Where's Chrom?" She inquired quietly.

Lissa faltered in speech, finding interest into the floor while she wringed her hands on her staff. "... We don't know." She whispered, shaking her head.

"What?"

"No one could find him yet! It's a bad thing to wish for, but I'm hoping that he's out there battling whatever is attacking right now. Frederick is searching the castle after he escorts little Owain and the other children to a safe place, but…" Lissa bit her bottom lip out of slight embarrassment and fear. "I haven't seen him, and there's been no report."

"I have to go find him." Robin announced while turning on her heel, her feet smacking along the ground while she began to make her way out of the entrance hall. A tug at her skirt had her stop and nearly stumble, and Robin turned her head around to see a pouty Lissa between the silver strands in her eyes.

"Where in Naga's name do you think you're going!?" Lissa demanded, stamping her foot childishly. Her gray gaze and peridot robes almost reminded Robin of a stern Emmeryn. The sage shook her head. "You don't have any weapons besides that dumb dagger," She gestured to the blade in Robin's hand, "and you don't have any shoes, girl! You're not going out there!"

"Lissa-" Robin could tell that Lissa was already in a haughty mood, so she knew that there was no use arguing against the princess, but Robin was well prepared. When the tactician queen opened her mouth to protest, Lissa cut her off.

"Not without me, at least. And some gods-damned proper equipment." Lissa waved at a soldier who was carting various weapons to the other soldiers and clerics. "Hey! Get this woman a proper sword and some boots!" She ordered, and the guard immediately saluted and began to dig around for the said weapons. With a mischievous grin, Lissa continued, "Oh, and bring me my axe, it's been ages since I flexed my war cleric muscles!"

Before long, Robin had a warm pair of boots and a brand new silver sword, which she used to trim of most of the fabric on her skirt to bring it to her knees. While the pale fabrics fell along the floor, Morgan entered the hall not long after she did, toting two sacks filled to the brim with different tomes. She gave one of them to his mother, to which she strapped to her back with the leftover fabrics, pulling out an Arcthunder in mint condition.

"Lissa, Morgan," she called when she was finish preparing her weapons, "The first thing we do is to fend off the enemy and make sure that the citizens of Ylisstol are evacuated to this castle. Any capable fighters require a weapon - be sure to next priority is finding Chrom. Are you all set?"

"Ready when you are," Lissa cheered, brandishing her axe gleefully. Morgan grunted and nodded in reply.

"Good. Let's go." The group and a number of other soldiers, acting as their escorts, left the castle and made their way down the hill and into the capital. As they made their way farther down the path to the city, more smoke and flames obstructed their line of sight, and a sinking feeling in Robin's gut grew worse upon descension.

After a few minutes, they had finally made their way to the central hub, where everything was in complete chaos. Multiple buildings were on fire, while others were completely destroyed, crumbled like sand from the earthquake. Massive fissures littered the roads, where a few carts and people - to which Robin felt a hint of bile in the back of her throat - had fallen inside. She looked up at the sky and saw forms of pegasi and their riders, thinking back to Sumia and Cordelia. Looking back at the scene before her, she saw men, women, and children alike were running and screaming for their lives as soldiers fought back-

The captain was entirely correct, Robin noted amidst her horror. Creatures that were almost indescribable ran rampant in the streets, slowly attacking soldiers and citizens as they cowered for their lives. The creatures themselves were only a tinge smaller than the average adult, but were wide, carrying a lot of weight. Their black skin rippled in the light of the flames, and their green "armor" reflected off of the blood on the streets. A fountain of purple matter spewed from their backsides, pouring onto the roads. Upon their green hats was a small, red wire, and they dawned brown boots and gloves. Red eyes peeked behind their helmets, almost in a childish manner.

The creatures themselves weren't frightening, as they rather looked like drawings from a children's novel, but their actions were what terrified Robin the most. Some held strange contraptions while some legitimately breathed fire. They remained completely emotionless as they stomped through the streets, attacking innocent people, all the blood that flew, the carnage-

She couldn't look. It was too much, the stench was too fowl.

A child screamed, and both Robin and Morgan reacted, bringing everyone out of their shock. The duo ran towards the child, who was cornered by two of the creatures. With a cry, she had summoned a bolt of Arcthunder that crashed into the creatures, while he swooped in to grab the child. The creatures dissipated into purple specks that dissolved in the wind.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked the little one in his arms. She only began to sob into his chest.

Robin quickly turned to the other soldiers. "Get this child and everyone else you find out of here and into the castle!" she ordered. "We'll take care of these monsters. Lissa!"

"Right!" The princess spotted another citizen, a woman carrying a basket of bread, running away in terror from a group of creatures. She quickly followed suit, swinging her axe at the invaders with newfound justice. Morgan handed the child to a soldier before running off with her, throwing fire spells after the adversaries with precise haste. Robin ran in another direction, where a horde of creatures gathered, playing and jumping in the puddles of blood like children.

"Arcthunder!" she screamed again, extending her hand and summoning another powerful bolt of lightning onto the enemies. Once again, some dissolved into purple dust, but others had dodged the onslaught and dashed towards the tactician, their blank red eyes glowing. Robin quickly changed weapons with a practiced sleight of hand and swung her sword, cutting down a few enemies, while more of them dodged the attack again. She threw out another thunderbolt, but they had all dodged this time. Another swing of her sword, another dodge. They were growing smarter, as if they observing her brief actions and learning from them.

The group's numbers grew as Robin pulled out another tome from her makeshift sack. It was red, ancient glyphs across its cover, but she knew the spell all the same. "Arcfire!" she called as she threw the newly formed ball of pyre onto the flourishing group. While it did clear out some, the ones that perished had been replaced tenfold. For every creature that dissolved into the strange purple masses, two more took their place. Soon enough, she found herself surrounded almost completely, shooting spell after spell and cutting through creatures with her sword in a tactical dual-wield, but as the battle progressed, she felt herself becoming more and more overwhelmed.

"I can't… lose here," she panted in between swings denying all logic to find another way to destroy the monsters. "I have to find Chrom… I have to find Chrom…." The red tome in her hands burned away in a flash of fire, and she drew yet another green tome. "Elwind!" The green wisps of wind sent her flying into the air above the horde of enemies, where she used her other Arcthunder tome to clear an area that she could land in. By fate's cruel design, she didn't land right and fell onto her side, leaving an opening for the creatures to attack. She swatted most of them away with her sword, but one had managed to cut into her arm. She cried in pain at the sudden sting, reminding herself that she hasn't been to war in months.

Morgan had managed to hear his mother's cry as he was finishing off the last of a group. His head snapped towards her sound as he saw the massive wave of creatures overwhelming her. "Mother!" he yelled for her as he dashed in her general direction. Lissa has called his name he assumed, but he couldn't recall. All that mattered was getting to her before something dire happened. He remembered Lucina describing how their father from her time had died, and he wasn't going to let another tragedy like that happen again.

Robin kept fighting, but she feared the inevitable. The creatures were easy to take down, but their numbers replenished and grew faster than she could react. They were marching before her, completely covering her view of any last bit of land. She closed her eyes as she heard the distant cry of Morgan, Lissa's wail shortly after, and reminded herself of how utterly useless she was at this point, making a snap decision out of pure feeling to save her husband -

She remembered Chrom's scent, and the memory made her eyes feel heavier as she was willing to accept her fate.

"BACKSLASH!"

A flash of blue light snapped Robin's eyes open. A good portion of the horde was thrown back into the air, clearing an area where a boy stood, not much older than Morgan, with sandy blond hair and tanned skin. His clothing was the oddest she had ever seen on anyone, with a strange wool shirt and a red vest with a sort of leather and metal plastered onto it. His shorts were embedded with colorful designs and belts that intertwined on his legs. He also held the bizarre sword imaginable, even stranger than his clothes, which was unfathomable at that point in time. It was a reflective metal the color of cherries with an energy pulsing through its system. A circular piece of glass rested at the hilt, which glowed with the same energy that was embedded into the sword and spat out a blade of pure spirit.

The boy turned towards Robin, his soft blue eyes shining in the light he brought, and flashed a simple smile while the purple bugs strained to find others - they were dying, slowly, as the boy assured that he cut the puddle of purple as well. "I'm glad that I came in right on time," he chuckled in between. His voice carried a foreign accent that emphasized his vowels - childish, suggesting the boy wasn't very old, but relieved all the same. "Sorry that I'm late. Now, lemme help you fend off these Primids. I need to hurry and find this bloke called Chrom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT: Now sorted through and edited by the Wonderful Beta Jin!<strong>_

_**Author's Notes: EHE SURPRISE! Two chapters in one day! Which will never happen again!**_

_**I put in slight hints of foreshadowing in regards to the whereabouts and status of Lucina later on in the story. If you guys aren't prepared for some serious emotional beat ups and manipulation of your favorite characters and care not to (hopefully) cry, then this story really isn't the right place for you. Better jump boat before things get serious. If you ARE interested in watching your favorite characters break down emotionally and psychologically like I am, then stay aboard! We'll have a fun trip!**_

_**Thanks to Ignitious for being the first reviewer : Please review and subscribe! I'd really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Cambiare

"Mother!" Morgan called again, cutting through more creatures with spells before reaching his mother's side. He helped her get to her feet before staring at the strange newcomer that appeared in a flash of light and ran off to face more of the enemy. In awe, Morgan quirked a single brow at the clear foreigner. "... Who is that? And what in Naga's name is he wearing?"

Robin was too amazed to even respond. The boy fought with such fluidity and grace, it was hard to call it swordplay in the first place. And yet, he repelled the creatures with ease, doing a much better job than what she was doing, especially since she was so rusty in battle after such an absence of war. The blue energy that seeped from the red metal acted as a blade of sorts, slicing through each enemy like butter. He was flexible and agile, performing complicated acrobatics as he glided through the horde, a blue stream of energy trailing behind him. She had just noticed the blue symbol that had appeared in the glass of the red blade, the same shade emitting from his entire body as his running speed immensely increased. was soaring at mach speed. Sparks of energy flew with each hit like fireworks up close, reflecting in his smiling grey-blue eyes.

However, as he was predisposed with a particular set of adversaries, another group took the opportunity to attempt to ambush him from behind. Robin was quick to react and threw an Elwind spell at the group, who were thrown away with the force of the attack. They laid flat against it, then began to dissipate in a flurry of purple specks, which took a moment of confusion for the tactician queen. She found herself standing back to back with the new fighter, who smiled gently in thanks when she returned to her senses.

"Thanks, but I already knew that they were there," he said as he cut down another monster with a simple slice. The two were back to back, neck and neck. Robin let loose a variety of spells. She could feel her tome weathering away in sudden age, feeling it ready to break, but durability wasn't an important matter to her. What mattered was the disappearance of these strange creatures. "I do appreciate the help, though!" The boy chirped suddenly, just as the tome cracked in half in her hands.

"As do I," Robin simply commented, drawing her silver sword to continue in battle, hardly missing a beat. The tight formation broke as the two - almost simultaneously - ran through a few opponents in nearly choreographed timing. They turned at the same time, Robin's stern eyes meeting his. "But you've a _lot_ of explaining to do-"

She caught the eye of a monster in the middle of them, and she dashed appropriately. She sliced straight through it, yet found her sword nearly slicing flesh. Before long, a cyan light glimmered against her own neck as well. Remnants of violet dropped between their blades, leaving Robin with raised brows and the other boy with a cheeky grin.

"We'll talk later after we clear through these buggers!" With that being said, the two dashed in opposite directions, tearing down every creature that approached them with newfound vigor. Morgan quickly joined in the fray, striking each opponent after another with a passionate fire spell drawn from the glyphs in his tome.. When Robin stabbed a creature, the boy was right behind her, nailing another of their kind. Robin was quick to back up Morgan whenever he needed it, and he was always watching the new fighter's back as he three worked together with such fluidity that it astounded her, as if they were all part of a never-ending river, flowing through each crease and sweeping everything away. It almost reminded her of the fabled Triangle Attacks written in legend of the ancient pegasus Knights, and the new fighter seemed to have that familiarity with the way he fought as well. Once in awhile, she'd catch suspicious glances from Morgan over to him, and with all good reason.

For now, it was clear he wasn't the enemy.

Time passed in a blink of an eye until the horde was cleared and the citizens around the area were evacuated by the nearby soldiers. Lissa had finally made her way back to Robin and Morgan but immediately pouting as she missed the fun but had her guard well kept. She was hasty to flash her bolt axe at the sight of the newcomer. A threatening glance from her gray eyes suggested a quick death from her hand, but the boy was quick to raise his hands despite the situation.

"Easy, easy! I'm a friend, I swear!" he hurriedly cautioned, his mannerisms much more relaxed than earlier. He waved his hands with a distressed look as he carefully backed away, Lissa following through in her unspoken threat. Uncaring, the bolt axe crackled with a threatening lightning magic. Robin noted the striking difference between the fighter that had helped him in battle and the boy standing before her. He seemed more lax, lacking the confidence that he wore earlier and appearing more... simple, for lack of a better word.

"Says the freaky red sword on you!" Lissa spat back. The look and daringness on the princess was also different - she was no longer the timid girl hidden behind a staff, but a seasoned fighter who had seen war in the frontlines. "Is that some sort of magic? Are you with those creepy monsters? Robin, say the word and I'll slice him up into mince meat!"

"Lissa, it's okay," Robin soothed. "He saved my life and fought by my side." She turned towards him, raising an eyebrow in utter confusion. She made a gesture toward him as a silent comment to his attire, and a jerked nod from Robin suggested that she already knew how otherworldly he seemed. Her light eyes rose to meet the boy's with a stern glance - the kind she'd give to anyone who misplaced her books. "Although, I'm not going to trust you just yet." she breathed, her noble queen-like tone returning to her words, "Who are you and what do you know about Chrom?"

"What, you know 'im?" A blonde brow quirked back at her, and his hurried stare to how Lissa wringed her hands around the axe immediately had him clear his throat. "I mean, are you related to him?" He sounded more formal now, trying his hardest not to seem disrespectful.

Robin crossed her arms, her neutral glance held true. "If you must know, he is my husband."

"And my big brother!" Lissa interjected with a pout.

The boy's eyes lit up at the responses, his hands coming to fists at his stomach. "Incredible, I really found the right person!" He exclaimed with a sense of urgency behind his words. It was as if he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was here for, but Robin refused to let him be without any information "Do you know where I can find him? I have to speak to him immediately."

The entire mood of the rest of the group sunk, a factor that he quickly noticed. Dropping his gaze, he brought his hand to scratch the back of his head and look at the floor with newfound interest. Nonetheless, his legs itched to run away. "... M'sorry, did I say something wrong?" Silence was his only response, as everyone's glance dropped as well. Robin even had anguish written across her countenance; she felt her brows pinch in near frustration.

Morgan was the first to speak up, rubbing the back of his hand in worry. "We don't know where he is," he admitted.

"You don't?" The boy was practically taken aback at the thought.

"We were hoping that he was down here fighting against the monsters," Lissa fretted. She turned to Robin, distress paling her features and fear in her bones. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find him anywhere. None of the scouts I sent out could either." Folding her hands over her axe, she heaved a great sigh as she eyed the floor. "Robin, I'm really worried. What if something horrible happened to him?"

A guardsmen hurried to the group, interrupting any further conversation. "Your Grace," he saluted, "All of the citizens have been evacuated and are on their way to Ylisstol Castle. We must withdraw from the city immediately so that the soldiers may dampen the fires and take care of the rest of the monsters."

"'Your Grace? Are you some sort of royalty?'" the boy choked, before quickly bowing at the hip, arm over his stomach. "I-I apologize if I acted out of line, I didn't mean-" He paused when Robin held a finger at him, and he nervously straightened himself.

Robin acknowledged the soldier's words with a quick nod, initially ignoring the boy's weight shifting back and forth on his legs. She wore an expression of bitter sadness as she turned to the nervous Lissa, frowning at the thought of Chrom. "It's alright, for all we know, he could be back at the castle." She directed her attention towards the boy again, hasty herself this time. "You." She breathed, "what is your name?"

"Shulk, ma'am." He replied, giving a nervous look as if he was bent on bowing yet again.

"Shulk…I see..." she pondered the odd name for a moment. She was almost ready to comment on how foreign it sounded, but she hurriedly moved before having to remember one of the first words she shared with her husband. "I thank you for saving my life," She bowed herself, "but I'm far from done dealing with you, and you have a load of explaining to do. I'd like you to accompany us back to the castle, if you may. It'll be a more…" she glanced at the growing fires from the building, "... suitable place to talk."

"O-Of course," he replied correcting his posture for the umpteenth time. "But… I didn't quite catch your name, your ladyship-"

She gave a small smile. "It's Robin. Formalities are beyond us here. This is my son, Morgan, and my sister-in-law, Lissa." She gestured to the two respectively. With a nod, Robin indicated the wayward soldier to lead them out of the wreckage and to the path up the hill leading to the castle. Their journey was silent, as to not inadvertently pass rumors amongst the soldiers.

Shulk snuck his way over to Morgan, cupping his hand around his mouth. "Is she really your mum?" he asked in a low voice. "She looks like she couldn't be much older than you."

"It's a _really _long story," Morgan simply replied. Confounded, Shulk knit his brows, but decided he shouldn't pry further.

* * *

><p>Frederick greeted them at the entrance hall amongst the crowd of refugee citizens with one of the grimmest expressions Robin had ever seen on him. He hadn't really changed much in the many years that she knew him, aside from the happier glow he emitted around Lissa, which was truly remarkable. However, he looked more tired in that exact moment then she had ever seen him.<p>

Lissa quickly ran to her husband and slammed into him with a hug, hitting her cheek against his armor. "Frederick, he wasn't down there, n-no one could find him and… Please tell me you found him, Frederick, please!" she begged, tears lining her vision.

Frederick's expression remained pained. "Lissa… we searched the entire castle and found no one." He looked at Robin with mournful eyes. "However, when I investigated his study, it was completely ruined. There were obvious signs of a struggle, but no trace of His Majesty himself."

Robin's heart skipped a beat as Lissa bursted into tears. Soon, she was overwhelmed by the memories and sensations of him: when she woke up in that field, not recalling who she was, as he reached for her hand, his cerulean eyes gleaming with kindness. When he had sobbed in her arms after his sister Emmeryn's death and had felt the pain he experienced as if it were her own. When he had proposed to her in the middle of a desert after the defeat of Gangrel, when the bonds that tied them together became like steel. She remembered the scent in his hair as she leaned over his person, the warmth in his embrace and the heartbeat in his chest that hers went along with, his eyes, his kisses…

It was with horrifying realization that she may never see him again.

Rage boiling inside her, she rushed towards Shulk, who was observing the scene before him. "I want an explanation for this," she ordered, her chest hurting with every word. She had never been this mad before, but the grief overwhelmed her all the same. "Why are you here and why were you searching for him in the first place? Do you know what took him away? Was it those… those _things _that attacked Ylisstol?! What do they want?! _Answer me!_"

Shulk raised his hands in defense. "Ma'am, it's alright! I'll explain everything, but...could we go someplace private?" He looked over her shoulder at the citizens who were now staring at them, and the heavy eyes of the Great Knight who seemed distrusting without a moment's notice.

Robin hadn't realized how loud her voice had rose, but she didn't care. It was only the gentle hand of her on that finally snapped her out of her rage. Blinking, she made the tiniests of gasps as she turned to glance at her son.

"Mother…" Morgan murmured, his voice quivering, "please calm down, we'll figure this out together, but you can't take it out on him." He took it down and massaged it with his own in his best efforts to soothe her.

A lump developed in her throat on the sinking realization of her son's presence. How could she even imagine what he felt, his father gone without a trace when they had only recently reunited? She moved past to embrace him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh Morgan," she sympathized with him as she finally relaxed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how hard it may be for you..."

Frederick walked over to the newcomer, his sniffling wife in tow. He seemed just as ready to slay him as Lissa was initially, and Shulk's nervousness could be made in his prolonged swallow. "You there," Frederick sighed, worn and weary from th day, though still maintaining his stiff tone and posture. Very subtly, he could be seen assuring Lissa by stroking her back. "If you wish to explain the situation to us in private, then we shall allow it. We can discuss this in one of the studies."

Shulk only nodded. Robin slowly let go of Morgan and began her trek out of the hall without a word, ignoring the dots of hot tears against her stomach. Frederick, Lissa, Morgan, and Shulk quickly followed suit, Shulk immediately taking the front for the royal knight's sake. Soldiers and maids were lining the interior, sweeping away the debris that the earthquake caused and clearing the entrance to the Queen's personal library. Inside, a plush velvet chair sat behind a dark mahogany desk covered in books and a faint burning candle. The maroon curtains were drawn, allowing little light into the dark room. Two other chairs faced opposite of the desk.

Robin opened the curtains to let light into the room as Lissa and Morgan sat down on the guest chairs. Frederick walked between Robin and Shulk, arms behind his back at attention, and Shulk remained standing, stiff as a board.

"Explain from the beginning," Robin said quietly, though traces of exasperation lined her tone, facing the boy. "Everything that we must know about you and this situation, please. I highly doubt you'd be ignorant enough to lie." To back her words in passing, Robin felt a drawer that contained her prized Thoron at the ready - fresh and new, prepared to whip out at a strike.

Shulk cleared his throat, sweat developing on his brow. "I'm not from this world, as you can tell," he began, and told his tale. He explained how he wasn't from this world, how he was from an obscure land called the Bionis, how Bionis was plagued by the Mechon and how a certain revered soldier, Dunban, was ready to fight them with the sword he wore on his back. He twitched and carefully pulled himself to explain the next part of his story, clearly biting back tears.

"Everything was fine until a year after the Battle of Sword Valley, when the Mechon attacked Colony Nine and killed Dunban's sister, Fiora. She and I were close friends, likely more than that, and… I was so angry, I took the Monado in a desperate streak. I _had_ to kill the Mechon. Later, It's turns out that I was the true Heir to the Monado, not Dunban, and was destined to wield it for the future of the two lands… it's weird, really. Me, being the chosen wielder of a weapon said to be used by the Bionis himself! It's still hard to grasp…"

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Frederick the Wary cut in, bored and unimpressed. He found absolutely no moving story behind Shulk's words, and was just about ready to imprison him the moment Robin gave word. Shifting a little, Shulk laughed with himself, his lax personality surfacing yet again. She could only note how… real, Shulk was. Surprisingly, open as well. It only had her natural tactical thought determine how flighty the boy was - which could, actually, explain his agility in battle.

"You asked for the truth, and about me…" Shulk passed a glance toward Frederick, sounding oddly calm despite his clear awareness in Frederick's strength. "This is the most I can offer. I could move on, yeah?" Shulk met Robin's eyes, and she patiently nodded without a further word.

"Well, to more current matters, I got an invitation," he responded, pulling out a crumpled envelope with a broken wax seal on it, an object that had Robin nearly gasp upon seeing, "it's to a thing called a 'Smash Brothers tournament.'"

Robin recognized the envelope immediately, straightening her seat in sudden urgency. "Chrom got one of those." The confused looks of the rest of the group indicated their thoughts on the matter. "It was an invitation to a fighting tournament," she explained. "sent in an envelope…sealed with red wax." Her lips rolled inwardly in thought. "Much like what Shulk is holding."

"Precisely," Shulk agreed. "Now, as odd as this sounds, a trait that the Monado wielder gets are these 'visions' that show me the future. Most of the time, I get them right before someone is about to die, or something terrible is about to happen, but…" he looked Robin straight in the eyes, becoming more serious, "as soon as I read the envelope, I got a rather lengthy vision with you in it."

"Me?" Confused, Robin gestured to her chest.

"Yes." Shulk affirmed, "I saw me saving you from an attack, if you recall. It was a whole bunch of images… a boy with pointy ears fighting me, me turning to stone as a woman in red laughs over my body, a beautiful girl smiling at me with red eyes..." He scratched behind his ear while he broke eye contact to look at the sides. "I normally get these kinds of pictures, but it was a lot more of them than what I normally get. And then…"

"And then?" Lissa pressed. "What, Shulk?"

"I was whisked away by something. I'm not exactly sure what yet but… for a while, I was floating in black aimlessly, and a voice whispered in my ear, telling me to find a man named Chrom and how the universe was going to collapse by the hands of an evil magician."

Once again, Frederick was unamused, breaking all of his formality to cross his arms over his chest. "So a voice tells you to find a man you never met and help save the universe, and you blindly follow them? I believe Her Majesty told you _not_ to lie."

"I know it sounds unbelievable," Shulk huffed, well kept annoyance rising in his tone, "but if it weren't true, then how could I have gotten here in the first place? How would I have known this person's name if I've never met him? For Bionis's sake, lying would get me nowhere, and I'm pretty sure I've explained my most personal matters - what more does it take?" He sighed in exasperation, realization creeping into how he was in no advantageous position, and Frederick merely twitched in preparation to strike.

"He has a point," Morgan spoke up. "He's not really sure about the situation as we are." This made the Great Knight deride just a little, as Morgan was well-versed in tactics as much as his mother.

Robin ignored the bickering. She instead had returned to her seat, carefully studying Shulk's actions to see if Frederick's engagement was valid, and whisked away the thought immediately. "Then do you know about the creatures that attacked us? Did the voice explain anything to you?"

"They're called Primids. They're made up of dark matter and blindlessly follow whoever is in control. But the thing is is that your home isn't the only place being attacked. It's happening everywhere apparently. Though I didn't see it myself, the voice told me that Primids also attacked the Bionis." He clenched his fist, immediately displeased with the idea of how he isn't there to fight the Primids himself.

"And this magician that you mentioned, do you believe that they control the Primids?" Robin inquired. A scritch-scratch of a quill across a paper had her briefly meet eyes with Morgan, who deemed the situation noteworthy. Brown irises soon flicked back to Shulk.

"The voice told me so." He responded, sounding just as confused as everyone felt in the room. "The only way to stop them is to rally the tournament participants with Chrom leading the battle, but as you can see…" She took note on how his lip curled in a near snarl of frustration. "He isn't here."

Robin's heartstrings were pulled at the reminder. Once again, the smell of polished metal and flowers crossed her nose - the smell she would have when Chrom embraced her for the first time. "What was your next mission? Did the voice tell you?" she asked again, her voice slightly trembling.

"Go to the other worlds through one of your gates and gather everyone else who received the invitation, I suppose." Shulk's eyes drooped in sympathy, and Robin turned away to meet her gaze with the desk. She impatiently tapped her desktop, trying to distract herself altogether.

"Does he mean the Outrealm Gates?" Morgan asked, standing up from his sudden interest, and also attempting to clear the air. He glanced at Lissa and Frederick, the latter nodding with authority.

"Sounds like them." Lissa responded, shifting in her seat. "It would make sense if he was from another world."

"If that's the case," Shulk kept an even glance at the princess now, straightening his posture in preparation to leave. "I'll need to be there."

"I'll join, you, then."

Her voice was clear as day, and cut through the conversations in a pregnant silence. Robin raised her head, any semblances of regality escaping her. Her facial expressions broke from a wary queen to a seasoned tactician all over again, as everyon turned to face her when she spoke. "I'll join you," she repeated, "if it is to get him back."

A sudden uproar of confusion erupted from the party as they pestered Robin with questions on the matter. Lissa almost bursted into tears again at the thought of another family member running off. Frederick was hasty to back Lissa with questions, and Morgan was watching with a shocked glance amongst the queries. Shulk remained still, staring at the queen in shock.

Robin certainly wasn't in the mood for such a response, and hurriedly raised her hand to call silence in the room. "Think about it. As soon as these Primids begin to invade, Chrom disappears, most likely abducted from the looks of it. That cannot be a coincidence. Traveling with Shulk could be the only trail I have to find him." She could practically feel herself in the throes of war yet again, making preparations and laying out the tactics of how to assess the enemy-ridden lands all over again. "You all know that, I'm sure."

No one had a decent response to her conclusions. Shulk, clearly the foreign one of the group, was a bit worried about the situation. He took careful steps forward, placing his hands on the desk despite feeling Frederick's glare at his neck. Legitimate concern surfaced on his irises while he spoke.

"Ma'am, are you sure you can handle yourself out there?" He had seen her fight, but he also knew what the visions entailed. It was her death on the line, and he refused to let that happen to her. "It's really dangerous in the other worlds, from what I've seen, and you'll be putting your life on the line several times."

Robin only glared at the boy, clearly offended by his words. "I know you just met me, and I know that my first battling impressions of me likely weren't great, but I'll have you know that I've handled my fair share of war before. I'm a veteran tactician with a mastery in both swordplay and magic, so I think I can handle myself out there, just as much as your glowing _toy_ there could." She found herself inches away from his face before she even realized that she was inching herself in his direction. She didn't mean to insult the supposed legendary weapon, but at this point she didn't care. "I've fought the greatest war Ylisse has seen, and won it too. I have nearly died, nearly let _others_ die, and saved this world from a terrifying future." It was the kind of anger she disliked - the kind where she would be furious while in tears. She could feel them sliding down her cheek in a heartfelt rage. Her voice was then cracked, and practically broken, but still held it's stern word.

"And if you _think_ you can keep me from going out there to find my husband, then you've got another thing coming. Do you understand, Shulk?"

Shulk nodded, fright in his every breath. She noticed how he managed to step away in audible fear to her moment of passion, but she didn't care at this point. She straightened, red-cheeked yet all the more ready to journey, and cracked an earnest smile at his understanding. In turn, he managed to smile as well, knowing very well what it's like to avenge someone close to them.

"Good," she answered, with a last tap on her desk, "we leave within the hour. Meet me in the entrance hall, I have to grab a few things." And with that, she left the study with a harshly pregnant silence in the air, the only sound being the closing door behinf them. Everyone was too shocked for words at how quickly Robin was able to go from queen mode to tactician mode, and all the more endeared to what Chrom meant to her.

Morgan folded his paper with an amused grin, finally breaking the pause with some very proud words. "That's my mother," he sighed wistfully.

* * *

><p>Robin made her way to their bedroom, which was strangely unaffected by the previous earthquake for the most part. There was a good amount of dust on the floor, but the furniture remained untouched. She finally exhaled, having only realized how long she was holding her breath, and felt her muscles relax. She gazed around the room and felt her heartstrings tug at her chest again, feeling the innate nostalgia and familiarity of the place. She was rather thankful it hadn't been lost to ruin.<p>

The curtains were open and shed light onto the bed, which was already made by the chambermaids, but a faint indentation on the left side indicated a person who had previously sat there. She sat next to it and moved her hand along the groove. To her surprise, it was still warm, as if the person who had occupied the space was still there, sitting next to her and wishing her a good morning.

"I promise you," she whispered in a low voice, smiling as if he were there to smile back at her, "I'll find you, one way or another. We'll all be together again soon." She soon stood up, dusting her tattered dress off, and hurriedly moved for the dark trunk in the corner of the room. Resisting tears, she walked over to the trunk and opened the locks. She reached for the object with two hands, carefully holding an overcoat by the shoulders. Despite its worn share of battle, it was fresh and made anew by the chambermaids, and it was hardly as Robin last remembered it. The fabric was restored anew, no longer littered with dust and all holes neatly sewn in place. The mulberry lining suggested a fresh look, with the stylistic stitching on each shoulder held true. The faint light caught the gold buttons and sleeves in a brilliant glow, enough to have the tactician beam at her old attire.

"Hello again, old friend," she sighed in happiness, before quickly turning serious and hasty enough to pull overcoat out of the trunk.

* * *

><p>In the entrance hall, Morgan took the liberty of explaining magic tomes to Shulk to pass the time, and keep him well informed for the future.<p>

"So the color on the tome indicates what kind of spell it can cast," he explained, holding up a green book to the other boy. "This one is green, so you can cast wind magic with it. The yellow ones cast lightning spells, the red ones casts fire spells, and the purple ones cast dark magic."

"And only a certain person can use it?" Shulk asked, handling the book as if it were a new specimen to observe. The books reminded him of ether crystals and how they operated by color as well. Interest scanned through his eyes as he studied the ancient markings along the spine and throughout the edges. "And, magic, I'm assuming that's like ether in our world."

"Well, anyone can learn how to use magic! You have to study and train really hard, though. Like I've been learning how to use tomes since I was a little kid. A great tactician always knows how to utilize their tomes!" Morgan chirped in response. He gently took the tome from Shulk with the utmost care, and placed it in his satchel. "From what you told me, I'm guessing magic and ether are very similar! You and Mother will get along well - swords and magic seem to be your forte! That _is_ magic - err, ether - yeah…?" He gestured to the sword.

Shulk pulled it out on cue, as if checking to see if it were still there. A whirr in the machinations of the Monado had the sword spring to life, the electric blue light dancing in its glow. "The Monado is powered by the purest form of ether in the Bionis." Shulk explained, turning the sword in his hands with interest. "And can control it, suited to its user. These, and your tomes, are rather similar." Morgan reached his hand toward the blade, and before Shulk could react wildly, he merely cupped the ether-power blade under the blue light - though dared not to touch the actual blade-like formation it took.

"It's warm," Morgan noted, and astutely got back to work.

Lissa and Frederick observed the pair on the sidelines, with the former occasionally using a handkerchief on her nose. "Do you really think that Robin and this boy can do it?" she asked Frederick. "Find him, I mean. We don't have any clues to where he might be."

"Her Majesty has been granted a gifted mind from the gods," Frederick merely said, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman to keep her close. "As much as I am cynical about her every actions, I have full faith in her. None can be so passionate as her when she sets her mind on a task, anyway. You know that, Lissa."

"Yeah, Robin's the best at these things!" Lissa piped up, and then immediately blew her nose. "They'll get past this, I'm sure-"

"Ah yes, this 'Robin' person is clearly important from the praises she's getting." a voice behind them quipped playfully, mocking Frederick's toe. They turned around and gasped at the sight behind them.

"Robin! You're wearing it again!" Lissa exclaimed. Robin donned her old tactician outfit, complete with her favorite old coat and Levin Sword at her hip. She carried a sack of forged tomes over her shoulder along with other sorts of swords strapped to her back and sides. Her silver hair, no longer down and free, was tied up into twin pigtails, reminiscing of her younger self. One could carefully notice her nostalgic glint in her eyes, as if stricken with another idea.

"The situation called for it," she responded, shrugging nonchalantly. "A good tactician is always prepared for battle, correct?"

"Ohhhh my gods, I'm getting a nostalgic trip from this!" Lissa walked around the other woman, examining her outfit with cheerful claps. "You look as great as ever in it! Lucky you, my old dress doesn't even fit me anymore." Lissa pouted, patting Robin's back in encouragement.

"Oh, Mother, you're all suited up!" Morgan exclaimed as she suddenly found him behind her. "Great! Are we all ready to go?"

"'We?' Morgan-" She noticed the sacks he had prepared, and thought it was for her travel, but her heart sank as he seemed astute in his mage clothing, ready to tag along. About three or so satchels hung from his belt along.

"I managed to pack some supplies for all of us, since I don't think Shulk packed any," he interrupted, holding up another sack full of food and vulneraries, donning an excited grin. "It's going to be a really long journey, so better be prepared properly, like the good tacticians we are!"

"Morgan," she hushed, denying the sack with displeased sigh, "I'm doing this by myself. You have to stay here."

The excited light in his eyes dimmed as he frowned. "But I thought that this is something that we can do together… I wanna save Father too!" Almost childishly, he quivered his lip, though the situation was much more serious than his expressions suggested.

"I understand that, really, but you heard Shulk, it's going to be really dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt." Robin knelt down to meet Morgan's saddened eyes, much like a child denied a trip to the candy store. She reached her hand to rub his head, a sad smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"But I can handle myself! We can protect each other!" Morgan pleaded with his entire being, hands folded like a miser, "please, Mother, I want to help you!"

Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is something that I must do myself." She stroked his head yet again. "Besides, there are so many people here that need your help more than I ever could. I need you to protect the castle and everyone else in it, including Aunt Lissa and Uncle Frederick. Don't forget about little Luci and the other children in the bunkers. You're the best person to take care of them all, especially in my absence. I'm sure you'd understand…"

Morgan wanted to cry, to scream and beg for the journey and to continue to be by his mother's side. All the years that he had forgotten, the chunk of his life that had disappeared, never to rise again… he wanted to refill them with her, the one person that he remembered. If anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself, just as he never did when Lucina left their lives. "Okay," he finally decided, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

She only embraced him, her heart reaching her stomach at his expression. "I love you so much," she whispered in his ear. "You're so, so brave. Stay safe for me. When I return, we'll all be together again, I promise you." Morgan remained silent in her arms, but the movement against her body suggested a nod.

When she finally had let go, she turned towards her in-laws, her tone taking the official blend at the two. "Lissa, Frederick, I leave you in charge of the army and the castle while I'm gone. If things get too far out of hand… send for the rest of the Shepherds, young and old. They'll be more than happy to help, I'm sure of it." She stood and patted her son's shoulder. "If desperately needed, Morgan can be your tactician, but someone must tend to the children."

The younger tactician held back an excited squeal under his throat at the idea, and Robin only affirmed with more pats and rubs.

Lissa nodded, determination shining in her eyes. Her petite figure moved itself toward Robin's taller one, embracing her closely. "When you find Chrom and the guys who took him," she proclaimed, "kick their butts for me! Give 'em the old one-two." Robin nodded, looking past her shoulder at Frederick, who wore a kinder smile at his wife and faithful tactician. He didn't give so much of word - his tidings of good luck held in his eyes.

"You have a family to return to, Your Grace. Remember that" Lissa released Robin to join with Frederick, reaching to hold his hand. Morgan moved next to him, facing his mother as well with a tearful glance, and Robin was just about to shed tears herself before and awkward clearing of the throat interrupted the moment.

Shulk stood, the Monado and a few of Morgan's sacks strapped to him as well. His gaze was heavy, yet endeared at the family dynamic. Almost ruefully, he gestured outside. "Are you ready to go, ma'am?" he asked.

"Indeed." Robin breathed, her farewells left behind for her to turn and face the opposite direction of the castle entrance. "To the Outrealm Gates it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: A thousand and ten thanks to my wonderful beta who worked tirelessly into the night, who I shall dub as Jin,since she doesn't have an account here! She's a babe in every sense of the word.<strong>_

_**We've had a lot more exposition here delivered by our special boy Shulk. I just finished playing Xenoblade Chronicles, so I HAD to write about him in a huge interval to do something with my emotions prior. I'm still a bit rusty with his characterization, however, so if any of you guys want to point something out to me, please go ahead! I am still a growing writer despite everything.**_

_**Please bear with me for the next week or so, I have to finish college finals and prepare for a 1000 word timed write. After that will be four weeks of everything Time Mistress!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you liked it!**_


	4. Agitato

"Today on World Pokemon News, the Kalos region has begun experiencing turbulence as oddly colored storm clouds begun covering most major cities, including Lumiose City. While the most prominent of the clouds are in Kalos, similar systems have been spotted in other major cities throughout the regions, affecting its major cities such as Mauville, Celadon and Castelia City. Meteorologists have concluded that a superstorm of sorts will be making its way all throughout the area, so citizens are advised to stay indoors as to avoid any sort of trouble with the weather. In other news…"

Red found himself tuning out the rest of the broadcast on the bus, allowing it to slowly become background noise to his mind. Lazy brown eyes found interest darkened clouds in the air, masking any hint of the bright blue skies he was used to. All of the news stations near and far have been saying the same news over and over again about the weather, about how it started as a small loud and expanded to a larger one, and spread amongst many cities all throughout the region. It was even the talk on every TV station - even occasionally interrupting the cartoons and game shows Red found himself inclined to watch in the morning. The trainer found it a little bothersome, he had to admit. It was only a huge storm cloud, what else could possibly go wrong besides a little rain?

He had to head over to Celadon City, since Serena was staying in a hotel. He was insistent on her staying at his home region during the next few days before they would head over to the tournament. She obliged, saying that it was rude to ask a girl to stay the night over at his house. He had no idea what she meant, but helped her book her room in Celadon. In his opinion, it was to be a quick bike ride to the city, as long as he didn't run into any trainers wanting to battle (or rematch, for that matter), but his mom refused. She had been worrying about the weather and Red as well, and had him take a bus instead. He had been on this mechanical beast for an hour and a half now, crammed with other travelers like Seels and Dewgongs huddled together on a glacier over of the seats. The cold he felt within the entire busride was rather inconvenient, and literally chilling. He wished he could tell the ice enthusiast trainer to keep them in their pokeballs, but he refused to complain afterward - especially since the Pikachu by his side shared the same nature. He much rather prefer going outside and soaring on the air with his bike, running about with his pokemon instead of leaving them in their Pokeballs, but he knew better than to argue with his mom when she was worried about something.

They had left early, and the overcast was the perfect weather for many to sleep in, so Red understood why he was so tired. His red cheeks slightly crackled with electricity every time that the small television sets embedded into the walls and chairs of the bus experienced static, as if the storm were interfering with the signal. _Maybe he was dreaming in sync with the broadcast_, Red pondered to himself, wondering if the professor had mentioned something of the sort.

A blinking of a light and an announcement from the driver indicated that they were arriving to their destination, causing relief of the Pokemon trainer. He nudged the sleeping creature next to him awake, and the Pokemon whined in annoyance. Red simply picked him up and let him rest on his shoulder, the drowsy Pikachu prepared to sleep yet again. The man standing up groaned in happiness as he sat down the fastest Red had ever seen a person sit down, grumbling about his sore legs. When the bus creaked to a halt, he quickly ran out, thankful for the ability to move again, where a lone, tall, and blue Pokemon was waiting for them at the bus stop.

The Greninja, Red had quickly recognized, looked pouty and concerned when he had first saw it, but immediately grew alert at the sight of the trainer. He hopped over to his position, shades of blue dancing in what little light the sun had offered.

"Are… are you Serena's Greninja?" Red guessed, remembering her mentioning how the Greninja had been invited to the tournament. With a grunt, he nodded, displaying a cool demeanor, almost as if he were prepared to disappear at any second and escape the situation. He began to hop down the sidewalk towards the bulk of the metropolis before stopping, turning around and ushering the trainer to follow him with his webbed hand. Confused but not too surprised, Red followed along Pikachu wriggling slightly on his shoulder.

Red quickly assumed that he was going to lead them to Serena's hotel, since he didn't have a bloody clue where it was. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed beside him as he continued forward, following the other Pokemon ahead of them. The normally bustling Celadon City was unnaturally quiet and dismal, the grey skies certainly not helping the situation. Everyone was most likely indoors, preparing themselves for the storm like the news had instructed. Only a few citizens were out and about, but even they were rushing to get inside. Some carried a huge quantity of dry goods and other groceries. _Weird._ Red thought, looking at the sky with confusion written across his face. _Just what is up there…? _

Soon enough, the Greninja stopped at the front of a hotel, its warm lights from inside glowing onto the pavement, right as it begun to gently rain. Red had no delays getting inside, especially with Pikachu's crackling cheeks as a warning. A receptionist spotted them pass through to the elevator and greeted them with a nod before dealing with the large bickering crowd behind the desk. Without asking questions, the group hurried into the elevator, the distant clap of thunder sounding off outside.

When they got to the top, the Greninja led them down the hall to a door indicating a suite room. As if it were on a secret mission, the Pokemon glanced around his shoulder a few times, then quickly rapped his palm against the door. To Red's surprise, a disgruntled Lucario answered the door, red eyes displeased with the sudden interruption, but then softend at the sight of the familiar trainer.

"_I assume you are ready to go then_," Lucario acknowledged via telepathy. "_But you must give Miss Serena a moment, she is in contact with her friends and mother at the moment and… You will just have to see._" He stood aside to let the group in. Greninja hastily ran into the room, Red and Pikachu quickly following suit.

He found himself amending his previous thought, because there was no possible way to call Serena's current residence just a room. The entire perimeter was realistically bigger than his house, with windows completely making up the wall opposite to the door, the storm turbulating outside in full view. The furniture was white and crisp with a funky, artistic edge to it, complete with a hole-in-the-wall kitchen and a dining room separate to the sitting area where a large, flat screen television was on, where, once again, the news was on. The television showed a woman anchor in a rigid state, informing her audience of something, most likely the storm, with a few blurry pictures to her right. Serena stood in front of the television, her Holo Caster projecting images of an older woman, a boy, and a girl that couldn't be older than herself. All of them were in a disheveled state.

"_Serena, dear, I promise you that everything is alright from where we're at_," the woman spoke reassuringly, severely more composed than the other children. With the specific tone that she took, Red could only assume that she was the other trainer's mother. "_The storm hasn't come close to Vaniville Town. It's really just affecting Lumiose City. What I'm more worried about is you over at Celadon_."

"Mom, everything's alright," she responded with a huff. She directed her attention to the other teenagers. "Calem, Shauna, you're near Lumiose, though, right?"

The boy's image scratched the back of his head as he glanced in another direction. "_We're a safe distance away, but they evacuated the surrounding areas into bunkers_," he confessed. "_We don't know what's happening, really. The police aren't telling us anything, but I know that it isn't the storm_."

"That's what the news is saying right now…" She glanced at the television again, which showed another blurry image in full screen, a set of red, glowing circles being the only distinguishable part of it.

"_Shouldn't the hotel be evacuating too?_" the girl - Shauna, Red noted - accused, extreme concern in her eyes. "_Everything's been silent from the Kanto region! The news reports can't even get a read of what's happening there. And don't think I can't hear that thunderstorm from outside!_"

"We're leaving for the tournament in a bit anyway, there's no need for us to be evacuated."

"_Yeah, and when is that going to happen? In a few hours? Tomorrow? You're stuck in Celadon until then!_"

"I-It's only going to be a few minutes, Shauna…"

"_So I'm not allowed to be worried?_" She pouted, but even Red could tell how serious she was. "_I don't want anything to happen to my friends, but especially to you, Serena! And since you're going to this dumb tournament with Greninja, I won't even know if something happens to you, I won't hear a thing! I just…_"

Calem interrupted, looking downcast. "_What she's trying to say is that we all care a lot about you. None of us would bear to see you get hurt_."

A slight shade of red crept over Serena's cheek. "I care about you guys too," she reaffirmed, "and I don't want anything to happen to you guys, either, so please promise me that you'll guys be careful, okay? I want to hear from you if anything happens. I'll still have my Holo Caster on me, you know."

The teenagers remained silent for a moment before they both nodded.

"_Serena, if anything happens over there, come straight home_," her mom pleaded. "_I know that you're capable of handling yourself, but don't make this worn old woman age anymore with worry_."

Serena laughed quietly, her mood slightly rising from the joke. "I will. Love you, mom, and please stay safe, everyone. I'll talk to you later." She turned off the Holo Caster and sighed, exasperated. The Greninja made his way to her almost immediately, snuggling his head into her side. Surprised by the sudden presence, she stroked the Pokemon's head and turned towards the new guests.

"O-Oh! I didn't even hear you come in!" Pikachu joined Greninja, crying happily for affection. She knelt and gave him exactly that.

"Is everything alright?" Red queried. "I didn't really pay attention to what you were talking about, but…"

She flashed a glowing smile similar to the one she and greeted him with when they first met.  
>"Everything's fine! My mom was just worrying about the weather, really. What can you do with them?" She giggled, not a hint of her previous distress showing. Red frowned at the notion. "Are we all set to go? Greninja has been restless the entire morning from excitement!" A simple mutter from the mentioned Pokemon proved her phrase untrue. She simply laughed nervously after Red raised his eyebrows in disbelief.<p>

"Anyway…" Red pulled out one of the invitations his Pokemon had received and placed it onto the glass counter by the couch. "It's a really cool way how we're gonna get there, I'm telling you. I did this in the last tournament so it should work the same way."

"Really? How're we gonna get there?" Serena was genuinely curious. Whether it was real or not, Red found her excitement contagious, the need to show off to her more ever the growing emotion.

"Yeah! See, if you look at the red wax over here, you can see-"

A clap of thunder and the sudden telepathic gasp of Lucario interrupted his explanation. The Aura Pokemon had raised his snout into the air as his posture stiffened, as if he had sensed something in the frozen atmosphere. The lights in the suite flickered as the blinding lighting flashed from outside.

"Lucario, is something wrong?" Red felt obligated to ask after the party had grown silent from his reaction.

He merely closed his eyes and breathed in the static air. "_Outside…_" he muttered, raising a glowing palm to the window, "_I sense red… there are auras out there that are multiplying at an alarming speed_."

Serena noticeably stiffened as well. "What does he mean…?" Greninja and Pikachu both darted their gaze towards Lucario's gesture, suddenly hostile as if a presence was emerging from the blackening clouds. Pikachu's cheeks buzzed with electricity as the two growled at the outskirts, their stances ready to pounce. All was silent for a moment, save for the patter of raindrops onto the glass. The rain and wind moved like waves onto the window, and for only a moment, Red was lost in the tranquility of the sound.

An explosion from outside rang in the air and he was immediately dragged back into reality. The windows shattered upon the sound, an unknown force sending the pieces of it flying. The flying glass glimmered in the fires of the eruption from down below and the wind ran rampant inside the suite like a hurricane. As if the room became a mouth of a vacuum, the wind reversed itself back into the outside world. There were screams and cries, the violent storm howling in his ears, and for only a moment, he managed to see through the raging water to lock eyes with Serena, who was closest to the window, her golden hair whipping violently around her face and her grey eyes wide with fear.

It happened too fast when the wind carried her through the window and into the earth below.

Red didn't even find himself thinking, only reacting. So when he jumped out the window after her, he really didn't think about how the fall would kill the both of them. He heard the distant call of Lucario and Pikachu among the noise, but they were too distant from his mind. What only mattered in the chaos of the storm was getting to her, reaching to her and saving her from whatever fate was left for her on the ground.

Webbed palms grabbed his sides before his hands touched hers, and before long, the same blue blur got a hold of Serena and landed on the ground, carrying the two to safety. It took him a moment to realize that it was Greninja with a displaced Pikachu on his shoulder who had saved them from an imminent death. Serena rested in his other arm, still from the shock of the situation.

Struggling to keep his hat attached to his head, he helped her get on her feet. "Are you alright?!" He called against the howling wind. Her hair was soaked and her own hat was notably displaced onto the pavement nearby. For a split second, she remained silent until life entered her eyes once again, nodding her head in response.

Pikachu softly landed onto the pavement and stiffened his position into an offensive form, his growling inpearable in the wind. The trainers didn't hesitate to glance at the Pokemon's direction, but it was difficult to see, as if the clouds from the storm itself had rested upon the earth. The wind and rain tormented the area, making it almost impossible for Red to see two feet in front of him. It wasn't until a set of glowing red eyes peeked through the storm before them that he had recognized Pikachu's reasoning to be hostile. Hundreds of other sets of eyes lit up, their owners veiled beneath the fog, and a pool of purple matter began spilling out of the weather. It felt all too familiar to him, and the purple mass triggered a sudden wave of memories that he had long determined to forget. There he stood, in the ruins of a zoo, with a terrified blond boy that sparked with a foreign energy, fighting day in and day out with beings of pure malice, standing before the gate to a world of darkness, where its king threatened the lives of every being in existence…

When the monsters slowly creeped out from the storm, his suspicions were hence confirmed to his utter horror. He remembered the abstract bodies that reminded him of something that he would see on a Saturday morning cartoon on television. But even after the amount of time that had passed since the war on Subspace, he could still recall the horror that the creatures before him inflicted on the worlds, how millions of lives had been lost in the void that they had erupted throughout the land as if it had happened the day before.

He was frozen. Only a whisper of a phrase - "Primid," he remembered - left his lips amongst the turbulence that slashed at his face.

Pikachu was as stunned as he was, but he had recovered from the initial surprise much faster than his human master had, and had quickly released a bolt of electricity from his cheeks and onto the oncoming army, dispatching a few enemies that dissolved into nothingness.

"What are those things?!" Serena cried as she viewed the new intruders. Even with the weather conditions, she still managed to look graceful as her hair flipped and turned in the rain.

At the sound of her voice, Red no longer felt stiff. Rather, a tone of bitter determination swept over his entire self. "Those are Primids," he responded loudly, his voice hoarse for some reason that didn't occur to him at the moment, "and we need to stop them before they destroy this whole place! Trust me, I've seen it happen!" He clenched his fists. "They're going to kill people unless we do something about it!"

Serena only stared at him from the sudden rigidness of the boy. But it only took a second for some sort of switch to go off in her head, and the grey eyes that were once wide with fear became a brewing pool of fierceness that was only comparable to the storm surrounding them. "You heard him, Greninja! We have to keep everyone in this city safe, just like old times!" She managed to grab her hat from the ground before it was blown away, and wore the soaked article with determined pride. "Greninja, use Hydro Pump!"

Without hesitation, the Pokemon blasted a jet of water from his mouth that smashed into a row of Primids. With a turn of his head, he doused the entirety of the front line and pelted them into oblivion. Upon the attack, the Primids immediately gained speed to retaliate, some spitting off and heading towards the various buildings behind them. Serena ordered another Hyrdo Pump as Greninja moved another blast of water towards the straggling soldiers, in which they disintegrated into matter upon impact. In order to cover her hide, Red directed Pikachu to attack the enemies that were to take advantage of her blind spot with a Quick Attack. However, the Pokemon's electrical attacks were notably weakened due to the onslaught of rain that collided against everyone. Realizing how he could use the weather to his advantage, Red reached into his pocket and pulled out three Pokeballs, two of which vibrated upon his touch. He tossed them at the crowd of Primids, where Pikachu was returned to the safety of his Pokeball and his Squirtle and Ivysaur emerged in a flash of light. The rain would certainly add power to their attacks, he noted, as the specific weather would positively affect the Water and Grass-type Pokemon.

With a cry, he ordered Squirtle and Ivysaur to use a combination of Razor Leaf and Hydro Pump, mimicking Serena's previous actions with Greninja and clearing out a few lines of Primids with their attacks. While most were destroyed in the process, some dodged the attack, learning from their fallen brethren, and aimed their attacks at the trainer. Most of them darted toward him, but some with a distinct shade of red on their bodies blasted streams of fire from a distance. Squirtle utilized the move Withdraw to protect both himself and his master from the fire attacks, and Ivysaur used Vine whip to deflect the oncoming enemies.

From behind him, Serena yelled for a Water Shuriken attack as a blade of water arose from somewhere behind Red, cutting through the Primids that Ivysaur and Squirtle were unable to defeat. She didn't bother to make eye contact with the other boy, only a quick touch of the shoulder as she dashed by alongside Greninja to get to the other enemies, her wet hair trailing behind her like ribbons. Even amongst the chaos of the hurricane that they were in, she beamed with a sort of confidence that glowed as brightly as the absent sun. Red was lost in the warmth for a split second, but put his thoughts aside to continue the battle.

However, it seemed that he dwelled on her presence for a moment too long, as a lone red Primid managed to sneak up on him from behind and grab hold of him. It's gloved hands felt like needles digging into his arms, and Red had no choice but to cry out in pain. Squirtle and Ivysaur tried to pry off the Primid by biting its limbs, but it simply swatted away the Pokemon with a swift kick, sending them scattered upon impact.

Serena thankfully heard the cry of the other trainer nearby as she was amidst another brawl with other Primids. The sound sent her into a brief panic as she left Greninja to the battle and dashed towards him as she called out his name. The heel of her sneaker collided with the Primid's face, knocking it into the floor and releasing Red from its grip. The Primid was quick to recover, however, as it knelt and prepared to spew a column of fire at the unsuspecting trainer. who's defenses were left open as she helped Red stand up.

Before the pyre escaped from the Primid's mouth and caused an unwanted tragedy, a blue orb of fire raining down from the heavens crashed into it, exploding and disintegrating it on impact. The fires scattered everywhere, but it didn't burn the trainers when it had graced their sleeves. Rather, it was warm and caressing to them, which was strange to feel as the scrambled flames severely injured the enemies that dare come in contact with it. The storm clouds cleared only for a time where the hotel was vaguely visibly in its entirety, and from the broken suite window slowly descended a figure cloaked in the blue flames seen earlier in the attack. Red had immediately recognized the figure as Lucario to his utter relief.

"_What the fuck_," Serena simply exclaimed, baffled by the entire situation.

The Primids were apparently just as amazed as they stood frozen, staring upon the descending Pokemon. When he had finally landed on the earth, his fury was clearly proven as he began to relentlessly attack, slaughtering any evil presence with an Aura Blast. He showed no mercy whatsoever as each blast of fire disintegrated a bulk of the attacking enemies. Unfortunately, the amount of Primids seemed to double as more were cleared away, and Lucario soon realized that the trainers were left defenseless.

The other Pokemon seemed to have the same thoughts. When Squirtle and Ivysaur recovered, they joined with Greninja, who had recently struck down multiple Primids, and Lucario as they encircled themselves around Serena and Red, forming a protective barrier. One after another, Primids attempted to advance and attack, but each blast of water and fire kept them at bay. The process repeated until the enemies, recognizing the futility of their efforts, temporarily pulling back and giving the defendants some space. For a moment, the Pokemon relaxed, hoping that the worst of the fight was over, but the buzz of unearthly chatter rang within the crowds of withdrawn Primids, ascending into a forte as time passed. The buzz was soon paired with giant footsteps that shook the earth, almost throwing the wall of Pokemon off balance. The footsteps grew louder and the trembling of the pavement only became more frequent and massive.

A colossal Primid that seemed to be bigger than the tallest skyscraper in Celadon trampled out of the fog, it large red eyes staring right at Serena and Red.

"W-What is that thing?" Serena squeaked, the panic seeping through her voice. Red only stared in hateful horror.

The Pokemon were just as much terrified as their human owners, but only Lucario remained calm. "_I've seen worse_," he simply stated, "_but it's nothing that you all could handle, especially since the burden of you two being defenseless will wear us down_." Red had only just noticed the yellowed envelope in the Pokemon's hand, the red wax remaining unbroken. With his free palm, he ripped off the seal. "_We have to retreat_."

"Lucario, don't-!" Recognizing what he was about to do, Red had lurched forward in attempt to grab the seal from the Pokemon, but he had already threw it onto the ground. Upon impact, the seal released an explosion of blue light that enveloped the entire group, the Giant Primid and Celadon City fading from their sight. When the light dispersed, he landed face first into warm green grass.

"What is wrong with you?!" He barked as he lifted himself off the greenery and grabbed hold of the Pokemon. "We left the people there with the Primids! Do you know how selfish that is?! They could all die because we left them!"

Serena sat on the grass nearby, her clothes and hair drenched, and was visibly shaking. "M-Mom… everyone…!" Serena choked, tears beginning to stream down her face. "They're going to get hurt because of those… monsters!" She clutched herself as Greninja hopped over to her side, nuzzling his head into her arm.

"_I had no choice_," Lucario affirmed, gesturing his head over to the girl. "_The safety of the Smashers and their guardians is of the utmost importance. If we had stayed a moment longer, you would've been killed_."

"And what about the people of Celadon?! What about everyone else?!"

"_We must ponder that for another time_." He turned his head the other direction and gazed into the distance. "_For now, we all have to recollect and think of another plan. _All _of us. That is why we are here, are we not?_"

Red's eyes trailed across the landscape, his hands slowly lowered to his sides. A bright sun graced the sky with a comforting sort of warmth, putting into perspective just how freezing he was from the storm that they had just experiences. Miles upon miles of hills covered in lush green grass encircled the area, stretching into a faraway forest. Shrubbery and trees dotted the scene, and swayed gently in a refreshing wind. He turned his head towards the direction that Lucario was facing and gasped, immediately recognizing why this particular location was important for them to be at. Even Serena had stopped crying to look at the faraway object with wonder.

There in the distance sat a magnificent castle neighboring a massive stadium made of concrete and marble. The castle almost seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun, it's towers almost touching the sky itself. A long flag waved on its highest column, a red circle with an uneven cross embedded into its fabrics.

Squirtle and Ivysaur ran into the grass and towards the palace in utter glee, forgetting about their troubles for a brief period.

"Smash Mansion…" Red whispered, his voice carried in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: HOO BOY I am ultra late on this wow. <em>**

**_Really though I'm SO sorry for silence for like 2 weeks, I got swamped at work and after that timed write I did I was dead on ideas and inspiration for this chapter. (I did get a B on that timed write tho!) Idk why but I totally get writer's block when writing the Pokemon people, which sucks 'cause Serena and Red are prominent characters in the story, so more suffering for me yay. Hopefully that'll change in the future. Maybe I just need to work on their characters more lol_**

**_Are you guys having a good holiday so far? I'd love to hear about it from you! I'm thankful for actually being able to do stuff without school eating up my time the entirety of my year. I got to go to Little Tokyo with old high school friends and I'm going again this Friday! What y'all been up to?_**

**_Lemme know if you find any mistakes or what not! Poor Jin only got to edit about half of the chapter so it's pretty much raw right now. Always up for criticism! And thank you to whoever reviewed and followed the story so far, it really makes my day when I see those messages. What smart readers I have too, you guys ask some good questions! Which I won't answer atm for asshole suspense reasons :)_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy! Please review too!_**


	5. Bel Canto

It happened all too quickly for Zelda. The only way to describe it was as if a warm, bright candle was blown out at soon as it graced its light to the world with a breeze - nay, a tornado - that had the presence of pure ice.

There she stood at the castle gates with Link and luggage in tow, the sun barely grazing the horizon in a warm light that enveloped the two of them. The entire situation was relaxing, she felt. Even the cold chambers of the stone castle were comforting for once in her life. The sun opened its arms to her in a tight embrace, the trees seemed to wave as she passed by the gardens, and Link, dressed in the earth itself, bore a smile that would even melt the most frozen of hearts. That's what she liked about him the most; it wasn't the complete mesmerization of his chilling blue eyes, neither his soft, golden hair that gleamed in every source of light like fine silk nor his cute blushing cheeks whenever they saw each other. Admittedly, she wasn't one to mention the faint flutter in her heart whenever she laid eyes on him. She never was the kind of person to be courageous, anyway, in her opinion.

She was lost in the very warmth of his smile when the explosion sounded across Hyrule and the horrid monsters that were Primids returned into their lives once again.

It was ironic, Zelda thought to herself as she ran down the halls to the outdoors and into battle for the umpteenth time, that the Primids return with their malice once again as the queen and hero were leaving for the very tournament where they had last seen them. For once, she had assumed that she could have a peaceful time, if only for a little while, with her friends and loved ones, but it seemed that Fate was never kind to the Queen of Hyrule. It felt like she was running a mile for every breath that passed through her lips, traveling from war rooms to supply centers to soldier bunkers to the very center of the action where the brave men of her army fought. Link was there as well, but she had yet to see him in the midst of battle. She silently prayed to the goddesses for his safety.

At the current point of time, she was to join the soldiers in the frontlines, as it was her self-appointed responsibility to protect her country herself, despite the protests of her multiple advisors. The bulk of the battle was currently taking place in the part of Hyrule Field that occupied the backyard of her castle. Thankfully, Castle Town was relatively untouched at the moment, but she didn't know how long that peace would last. She heard nothing from Kakariko or Ordon, but it was safe to assume that they were under attack as well, and was hasty to send groups of militia to aid them in whatever way they could. Whatever happened, however, Zelda was only one woman and could only be at one place at one given time, and it seemed the most crucial for her to fight the monsters that were closest to the castle. If Hyrule Castle were to fall, then the rest of the country would follow suit. And as she found herself entering the dry fields that were filled with fire and bloodshed, she knew that she made the right choice to stay here.

It was unfortunate to see Hyrule Field in such disarray again after recovering so splendidly from Zant's invasion. Every soldier was paired with an enemy as they were locked in battle, but it had seemed that the Primids had vastly outnumbered her army as the death toll increased. They all fought with a strange sort of passion that was admirable but futile for the most part. Red Primids were wandering the grasses and setting the green on fire for no clear reason other to cause destruction of the natural setting. Spaaks soared the skies, zapping lamentable soldiers who had managed to survive the physical onslaught of the ground adversaries. From atop of the distant hills, Scope Primids shot down wandering soldiers. Bodies rapidly hit the floor and the dirt was stained with blood and the flood of Dark Matter.

Zelda refused to hesitate any longer. With the start of a dash, she jumped and twirled in the air, magical ribbons flowing from her hands and around her being as she disappeared in a flurry. She reappeared in the center of battle, causing damage to the surrounding enemies and knocking them back. Without a moment's pause, she twirled again, this time forming a blue shield of crystal that danced around herself, repelling the sudden onslaught of alarmed Primids as she spun on her heels. As the shield of Nayru's Love disappeared, she grabbed hold of another stray Primid with a magic hand, swirling her gloved palms around its being as sparks of magic flew around. When she was satisfied with the amount of damage that was given, she tossed aside the Primid like a rag doll and collided into a group of its other brethren. They charged at her once again, but with a twist of her heel, she teleported again and touched down on another area in the distance, sending the ground enemies flying once again. A lone Spaak noticed the plight and whizzed over to her location, firing lightning bolts in her direction, but she was quick to dispatch them via a shot of Din's Fire. The Spaak fizzled out of existence, a trail of purple dust sifting i the smoking wind.

She continued to teleport on multiple occasions, traveling throughout the battlefield and making contact with the earth for only a second to inflict harm onto the enemies. Many a soldier had come in contact with the ribbons of Farore's WInd, but hadn't been been given a scratched. She quickly thanked the goddesses for her rigorous training that allowed her magic to only harm evil entities.

Among her various movement across Hyrule Field, she had managed to spot a blur of green in between her teleports. She ceased her traveling and saw the person cloaked in green dart across the area, cutting down each enemy that dare come in contact with him. The subtle of blond hair confirmed that it was indeed Link fighting on the front lines. She was quick to dash over to him, emitting a Lightning Kick to a Primid that had managed to slip by his sword. The regrettable being went flying and dissolved into Shadow Bugs before it even touched the ground.

Link sighed as he slashed away another Primid, fully aware of her presence while being downright irritated. "Honestly, Zel, aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" he quipped. "I told you it's too dangerous to be out here." There was less anger and more disappointment in his voice than anything, which struck a chord in Zelda's mind.

"Will you not ever learn as well, dear Link - " her sparking hand struck down another enemy, "-that I am no idle damsel?" In a brief moment of rest, she glanced over her shoulder and into his eyes, scorning him with a cold gaze. "It is unfortunate that I have been held hostage a number of times, but I certainly retain the knowledge to accordingly battle efficiently. I have a responsibility to protect my people, after all."

Link gulped, clearly aware of her quiet anger. "Sorry, Zelda, I just worry a lot for you. You take on too much."

"Link, I mean this in the kindest of manners-it is none of your concern how I handle my kingdom." She admittedly felt a surge of content for saying that: Zelda was never one to honestly say what was on her mind, especially around the people that dwell in the castle. With Link, however, it was as if multiple doors in her mind's eye were struck down and a flood of constrained words can finally leave her lips. It didn't help that she was callous in the midst of battle, and certainly didn't help her tone.

He only smirked in return. "Yow, looks like the cat has her claws out."

"Only appropriate at the given time. I do detest that these _mice_ invade my kingdom."

"Then allow me to be your best mutt in helping you get rid of them." He playfully bowed. "Stand back for a second." When she did just that, he unleashed a spin of his blade to repel the Primids that had managed to close in on their location during their discussion.

Zelda smiled, and they were at it again. It was like a hypnotic dance that they shared, rotating around each other and guarding each other's backs like they were cogs in a clockwork, always moving and relying on the other part of the system. They alternated between each other, one emitting a cluster of magic from her palms that zapped away the enemies, the other destroying whatever remained with a gleaming sword of silver light. For every adversary that went down, more took its place, but it was never worrisome for the duo. The onlooking soldiers viewed their ruler in amazed respect as she fended off the monsters with ease, raising their morale as they fought with more passionate vigor in the name of their queen. As the battle progressed, the assumption that they might reach victory weaved its way through the army. After all, with their ruler by their side, it wouldn't be any surprise that they would win.

It still was true that the Subspace Army was vastly growing in numbers to an almost overwhelming extent, but Link was confident in both Zelda's and his own abilities. It had been a while since he had fought so rigorously, but it was like a refreshing breath of air being able to flex his old fighting muscles against enemies that he had despised for the longest time. Everything seemed to blur by as each Primid was cut down with his trusty sword like mere flies. While others might have assumed that the sheer amount of numbers would be staggering to be up against by oneself, but it was almost effortless for the young hero to withstand the astounding mob.

A splash of red that traced his line of sight broke his concentration, and he couldn't help but follow its path. He recognized the fire-like stain as hair when it had stopped moving, belonging to a tall woman who faced away from his sight. She didn't bother to look back at him, only extending a pale hand in his direction the color of frozen ashes, but a twang of familiarity racked his brain at the sight. It was almost as if…

He shook his head, discarding the thought. No, it couldn't have been her, it was impossible for it to be. Nonetheless, he still felt curious, and as the woman with hair like flames beckoned for his attention, he felt obligated to follow. Amongst the crowd of Primids, the woman ran away, the fire in her hair trailing away from behind. Link was quick to follow along, despite the faded voice from behind him calling his name and attention. He heaved and gasped, picking up his running speed to catch up, but it constantly seemed that the woman was just out of reach. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but he swore that he saw her hair flicker to a much deeper, scarlet red that was silky and sleek, but as soon as the notion crossed his mind, it morphed back to orange waves, as if nothing happened.

In the blink of an eye, the woman disappeared as if she never existed. Link skid to a stop, frantically looking around the battlefield to see her again, only to find himself surrounded by more Primids. Instead of reacting and attacking, however, they carried on the tasks that they were previously doing, completely ignoring the hero. In confusion, he glanced around the area again until his eyes spotted a lone figure sitting in the grass, staring off into nothingness. A girl, Link noted, with short, ashen blond hair the color of fine sand. Her green eyes, once filled with joy and wonder, were blank and lifeless.

"Ilia…" Link breathed, sliding past the Primids and rushing to her side. His knees slid onto the dry grass and bit into his skin, but the pain had no effect on him. "Ilia," he began, shaking her shoulder, "what are you doing here? It's not safe here." His voice was gentle but strung with concern. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be in Ordon Village, away from harm and the hellish nature that were the Primids.

She never made eye contact. "It's not safe anywhere… I will never be safe..." she muttered, her voice void of any expression.

"What are you saying…?"

"What ever happened to my knight in shining armor, Link? Weren't you supposed to be him?" She raised her head and looked at him, but it was if she was staring into air. She turned her gaze back into the grass. "Why didn't you protect me, Link?"

Link was taken aback, unable to find any words. "I'm never safe now," she continued. "I'll never be because you couldn't save me."

"I-I did! I saved you and the other children, remember? It took you some time to recover, but-"

"You didn't protect me." Her voice grew dark, and her limp hand shot for his throat. It didn't quite register for Link until he wasn't able to breathe, her grip having so much force that he felt like his neck could break. With an unknown strength beyond what he could imagine out of her, she lifted him off the floor as she slowly stood up, her face obscured in shadow.

"How do you plan to protect Zelda if you can't even protect yourself?" she questioned, as if the words she spoke weren't her own. "Some Hero of the Goddesses. You deserve the worst of deaths." As he choked and gasped for air, her other hand unsheathed a black dagger from behind her, poised to kill.

Link closed his eyes, the last of his breath fading away, when a cry from a young boy and the twang of a bow rang in the air. Ilia's grip loosened and he collapsed to the earth below, writhing and gasping for air. Beside him laid a lone Primid that had begun to dissolve into dark matter with a glowing blue arrow sticking out of its side. A flash of golden light exploded in his peripherals, a golden woman clothed in white with mint hair gliding across the battlefield.

"Heyyy, Link! This is no time to be laying on the ground!" a voice belonging to a boy out of his line of vision chastised. He felt a pair of thin arms lift him upwards. When he turned his head to look at the person who helped him, he spotted a mop of brown hair and a grin plastered on the face of a young, cheeky boy that he hadn't seen in ages. White wings emerged from his backside.

"Pit…!" Link croaked in between breaths. "W-Why… where's… where's Ilia?"

"Ilia?" Pit questioned, furrowing his brows. "I don't know who that is, but you need to watch yourself, man! That Primid could've choked you to death if I didn't step in and shoot it down!"

"Primid…?" He had no time to question himself, as Zelda seemed to have managed to emerge out of the crowds of enemies behind them.

"Link!" she cried as she knelt to his side, helping Pit in having him stand up. "Why did you stray? You had dashed off somewhere and I had a difficult time following you and-" She then realized who the other boy was. "... Pit? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Zel! Sorry if I came so suddenly, but Lady Palutena wanted to stop by. She sensed something going on down here and wanted to get you guys before we headed to Smash Mansion." He then pointed to the glowing woman in white Link saw earlier, who was currently fending off multiple Primids with staff and shield. She momentarily turned to the group and waved her hand with a gentle smile while brutally striking down another enemy with her staff.

"Incredible…" Zelda responded, exasperated by the image.

"I'll be back in a bit, someone's gotta take down these Primids!" With a raise of his bow, Pit ran off, firing blue arrows at any who dared oppose him in the area, giving the Hylians room to recover and discuss the circumstances without any bothers. When Link was able to stand and breathe properly, Zelda began pestering him with questions as to why he ran off so suddenly.

"I thought I saw… I thought…" Link tried to process his words correctly. "Someone was running through the battlefield, then I saw Ilia, but then it _wasn't _her. She tried to kill me and… Pit had said it was a Primid, though."

"A Primid? Are you certain you saw the village girl?" Zelda inquired, tilting her face in concern.

"I don't know what I saw, really…" Link remained silent.

Zelda pondered about the person he saw beforehand, her index finger resting on her chin in thought. "Who _did_ you chase after?" she asked, silently deducing that the person he chased and the person he met were two different people.

"I don't know, but... " he paused, refusing to make eye contact, "She had long red hair like… like _hers_."

"That is…" She knew exactly what he was talking about, and it was apparent in how her eyes widened like dinner plates in realization. Now it was her turn to be lost for words for a while, trying to piece together what outcome could possibly explain this happening. "...That is impossible, you are aware of that, correct? The Mirror had been shattered beyond repair a long time now."

"I know, but I don't know anyone else who has that kind of hair!" Link snapped, meeting her eyes only temporarily. He huffed, and found interest in the earth beneath him yet again.

Her response was only an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you have become exhausted from the battle… it has been concurring for the better part of the day."

"Maybe…" She could tell that he was still bothered by what happened, the thought of a friend long passed trailing his mind as plainly as the nose on his face. However, just as she was about to ask more questions, Pit and the woman in white - Lady Palutena, she remembered - had drifted over to their location, the boy's usual sunny face uncharacteristically grim.

"So I think your soldiers are good now," he told. "We did some cleanup, but you guys did a pretty good job taking care of the bulk of them." Zelda nodded her head in silent gratitude. "But… you guys still need to come with us. We need to get out of here as soon as possible and group up with all the other Smashers."

"Why do we need to do that?" Link asked, unconvinced.

"Because you're not the only ones being attacked here," Palutena spoke up, her voice like silk but laced with an obvious tone of irritation. She was clearly a goddess in the way her chin was upturned, but seemed to view everyone from under her nose. "The Mushroom Kingdom, Kanto and the other Pokemon regions, Altea… my All-Seeing Eye has seen it all. Everyone is under simultaneous siege as we speak."

"Lady Palutena can warp us to Smash Mansion, too! You won't need your invitations or anything, plus I'm sure that your army can fend off the rest of them for now," Pit chirped.

Zelda remained silent, contemplating the situation. It would be easier to go to Smash Mansion in complete safety, with no Subspace in tow. However, she knew herself that she had people to attend to - her subjects, the Hylians. "If it is alright with you all, I shall stay here for the moment. It is my responsibility to look over the battle, at least in this point of time," she turned her head to glance at throes of war, "I intend to join you all later at the mansion."

"That's understandable," Palutena replied. She smiled at the queen. "I've seen your journey and the sacrifices that you've made for your kingdom. I must admit, it's an honorable trait that you have. You don't really see rulers who care for their kingdom as much as you do." Zelda had almost bitterly responded with how high and mighty she seemed to be around Pit - a clear indication of how she must've been bored and irritated at her own subjects, but she whispered not a word.

Zelda returned the smile and gave her a slight bow. "You have my sincerest gratitude for milady's kind words." She wasn't sure what position she held for Pit to constantly refer to her as "Lady Palutena," but her towering presence and golden air did indicate that of a high status. She was not one to offend, after all.

"Great, lemme just get some red potion and I'll be back on the battlefield in no time-" Link was ready to jump back into the brawl and continue fighting, but Zelda was quick to deny this.

"And if it is allowed in milady's good graces, I would like for you to permit Link to accompany you to the establishment," Zelda cut off in a deadpan, tossing an accusatory look toward Link.

"Wha- Zel, there's no way I'm leaving you here," The green-clad knight objected, crossing his arms.

Her own gaze grew stern, as if she were a mother berating her child. "You are injured and in no condition to fight," she chastised, referring to the unnaturally growing bruise on his throat. "I will not allow you to further cripple yourself for my sake. Not to mention that they need you more at Smash Mansion with the rest of the company, as you are one of their most important subjects."

"But, Zelda, please-"

"And may I remind you once again that I am no helpless maiden that is to rely on the might of others to carry on my own tasks and duties." She frowned. In the background of their conversation, Pit snickered loudly. "This is the second instance today that I had to emphasize this. Do you honestly not trust me?"

He was quick to gently grab her shoulders in an attempt to reassure his motives. "I do, I promise. You're one of the strongest people I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear it if something did."

Her heart fluttered again at his touch and his pleading blue eyes, and her hard, wartime exterior cracked for a moment. "I do appreciate your concern, truly, but I will not allow anything to happen. You have done your duty tremendously so far, but you do not need to protect me every instant."

"Then promise me that you'll take care of yourself." He held up his left pinkie finger close to her face.

She sighed. "Link, that is not necessary-"

"It's the best way to ensure it, for me. Promise?" He moved the pinkie closer. The childish action slightly baffled her, but she eventually broke down and linked her own gloved pinkie with his.

"C'mon, lovebirds, we don't have all day," Palutena chimed, smirking at the scene before her.

The Hylians simultaneously became flushed with embarrassment. "T-That's not-" Link began, but the glowing woman merely held up her hand to silence him and gestured for him to join her at her side. After saying their goodbyes to each other, Link stood beside Pit, who made a comment about their gross mushiness under his breath. Palutena raised her staff into the air, causing a shower of light to rain down on them and wink them out of existence.

The rest of Zelda's time blurred by, as day turned into night in the blink of an eye. She stayed battling for a mere while longer, but found herself eventually retreating back into one of Hyrule Castle's war rooms to discuss strategy. As the last parts of dusk faded away into the horizon, she felt that the current point in time was the right moment to leave, as they still needed her over at Smash Mansion and was put in more danger the longer she stayed. When the stars finally graced themselves in the night sky after the fires of Hyrule Field had cleared, she entrusted the most skilled of her advisors in charge while she was away. The queen bid farewell to her soldiers and wished them the greatest of luck, leaving behind her people for an amount of time she wasn't quite sure of.

As she glided down the hallowed halls of her castle, she couldn't help but feel as if it were the last time she would view the cold stone floors and halls that had been her home in her entire life. They may have been reconstructed before, and she may have hated being here, as well as anticipating the journey to the tournament, but the odd feeling wouldn't falter as she continued her path. Before reaching her study, where their invitations were left, she glanced at a portrait of her father, long passed away, with a woman that bore a striking resemblance to her own features. She couldn't help but stare at it for a time, lightly stroking the rough texture of the painted canvas, before reaquiring her focus and entering her private study.

The invitations sat on her desk, untouched since she had placed it there upon the Subspace Army's invasion. She grabbed the first one she saw, unaware of the charcoal name etched on the back that was not her own, and quickly ripped off the red seal that she took care in not breaking before. Remembering how the teleport system worked on this particular device, she threw the seal onto the ground, waiting for a response.

Strangely enough, the seal didn't react immediately as it had before and remained stationary on the stone floor. Zelda leaned over to examine it, wondering if it had malfunctioned, before it emitted sparks of light that she was unfamiliar viewing previously. It almost seemed to explode inside the small study, the lashes of electricity or magic slashing against her skin in anguish. She cried in pain upon contact of the energy. Soon, the entire room was enveloped in the irregular light, quickly dissipating until the queen was no where to be found.

Before, the warp process was immediate, but Zelda felt as if she was falling through a tunnel of light this time, unaware of what path she was heading down and what destination she was heading. The overwhelming teleportation lasted only briefly and soon made harsh contact with solid ground. When she opened her eyes, however, she had not landed on the welcoming green plains that were at the outskirts of Smash Mansion, but rather a myriad of colorful pavement that she was unfamiliar with. She raised her head and shrieked, jumping away from her current position.

Several small creatures that looked like oversized star-shaped cushions had gathered around her presence, bickering amongst themselves in confusion. Each were uniquely colored so that there was a good representation of every bright color on the spectrum. They had small black eyes and stubby limbs, to which Zelda would strangely find adorable if she weren't so terrified of their sudden appearance at the given moment. She hesitated to attack, for they seemed stagnant and harmless, but she was prepared with a raised hand just in case. She quickly looked around her surroundings, to which her eyes met the stars that have been so far away from her since she was a child. A pillaring tower that belonged to the structure grazed the sky, endless lights and colors decorating its shaft. Below it was a station of sorts, closest to Zelda's location, that held a burning orb of pyre in its center. More of the small star creatures were wandering through its bridges, observing the ball of fire's radiating warmth. A few peninsulas plastered to the sides of the structure were home to patches of fresh grass and flowers, along a few oddly shaped cottages. One cottage with a peculiar red shape seemed strikingly familiar to the queen, a memory of the mushrooms that changed your size in the tournament striking her conscience.

Zelda was so distracted by her new environment that she hadn't noticed the sea of star creatures split in two, creating a path for someone to walk, or float in this case, through.

"My my, I wasn't expecting visitors anytime soon," a gentle voice chided, which made Zelda jump once more. The owner of the voice, to Zelda's utter amazement, was a young woman that towered over her self without so much as touching the ground. Her long, turquoise robes shimmered and shined in the faint light of the skies, glittered star shapes lining the fabric that billowed out around her. A silver crown was daintily placed at the tip of her head, and golden earrings shimmered like the stars itself. Her long, platinum blonde hair had hidden her right eye, but the one that was present was a piercing teal that seemed to hold the universe itself in it, as well as an infinite wisdom that would even challenge the all-knowing Queen of Hyrule.

"Don't be shy, dear, you will not be harmed here," the woman spoke again as she extended a pale hand to the fallen Hylian. "I'll promise that my children will be on their best behavior. I am Rosalina, and you are gladly welcomed to my humble abode."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes - "this is the shortest chapter i have on here" i say as i make the chapter just shy of 5,000 words<strong>_

_**HELLO DARLINGS I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lemme start off the year with some Zelda stuff! BECAUSE BOTH THE GAMES AND THE PRINCESS ARE IMPORTANT AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH. I have such a bias towards Zeld her so much like y'all have no idea. Also I'm sick of fans treating her badly in fan stuff treaT THIS WOMAN LIKE THE MOTHERF*CKING GODDESS THAT SHE IS! BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT!**_

**_Also I think this has been my best written chapter so far - at least according to the wonderful goddess Jin - within reason because hot damn I love writing Zelda. Idk why but I totally understand her character? I've done a lot of in-depth analysis of her so it would make sense actually. She deserves only the best, of course._**

**_(Also also I would like to point out that the Hylians (Link) are unfortunately going to be the main punching bags of the story besides the obvs main characters lololol)_**

**_So we've had a few perspective changes, right? Who do you guys think is gonna be the focus of the next chapter? I won't give any hints, but it'll be fun to see you guys guess at it 8) Lemme know in those cute reviews of yours!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_**


End file.
